


Bite Me

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Bite Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Corpses, Human/Vampire Relationship, Impalement, Iron Man Big Bang 2018-2019, M/M, Murder, No Sex, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-consensual Transformation, Vampire Aldrich Killian, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, homophobic howard stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: It started with a typical snowy night at a club. When he met and kissed a stranger with cold lips, Tony had no idea just how much his life was going to be transformed.JUNE 14, 2019 - BONUS CHAPTER ADDED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen) for being an amazing beta, and to [MassiveSpaceWren](https://massivespacewren.tumblr.com) for their awesome artwork (which will appear in chapter 7)!

It was a cold evening. Tiny flakes glistened in his gelled-back dark hair. His boots crunched in the piled snow. Every now and then he would glance around, making sure he wasn’t being followed by anyone his father knew, and was satisfied with the lack of familiar faces. If his father knew he had skipped designing something useful to instead go to a club, the man would kill him.

He came to his destination and took out his ID for the bouncer to see. The bouncer looked him over before handing it back and allowing him inside. Tony flashed him a grin and slipped the ID back into his pocket before going into the building.

There was still a chill around the door, but the temperature further in increased to something more comfortable.

Tony quickly found Rhodey and Pepper at the bar, simply enjoying each other’s company. Rhodey had been his first friend in college and his roommate. Tony ran over to him, making his presence known by wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s waist from behind and then resting his head on the other man’s shoulders. “Hey, honeybear.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t holding my drink,” Rhodey told him, “or you’d be buying me a new one.”

“Oh, like I can’t afford a drink or two,” Tony said with a dramatic sigh before smiling at Pepper, Rhodey’s girlfriend since their sophomore year at college. It had taken Tony nearly five months to get Rhodey to finally ask the amazing redhead out in the beginning. “Hiya, Pep.”

Pepper returned his smile, getting her own hug from him before he took a seat beside Rhodey. “I see you were able to sneak out. What did you tell Howard this time?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He thinks I’m still sulking in my room after the last argument.”

“Well, glad you could come out,” said Rhodey.

“As long as I don’t get caught.” His smile faltered for a moment before he had it up again, though now a little more forced. “So what’s new with you guys? He get you a ring yet, Pep?”

Pepper laughed. “I wish. No, he isn’t sure if he wants marriage yet.”

“Seriously?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Rhodey. “You better move fast, someone else might sweep her off her feet.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Weddings are expensive though.”

“If you need to have a fancy schmancy wedding, I can pay for it,” Tony assured him. “But you don’t need something _that_ extravagant to show off your love. You guys can just head to the courthouse. Oh, and be sure to take me along, I don’t want to miss it.”

“He is right, you know,” Pepper spoke up with a smile to her boyfriend. “I wouldn’t mind a courthouse wedding.”

“That’s not even a wedding,” Rhodey argued. “Just the legal stuff.”

“So become mister and missus first, and have the wedding at a later date,” Tony suggested just as the bartender came up.

“You guys,” Rhodey sighed while Tony ordered a beer.

Pepper kissed his cheek. “Relax. I’ll be right back, boys,” she told them, hopping off the stool. “Stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“Whatever you say, Pep,” Tony called after her. He watched her head to the restroom and once she was out of sight, he spun on his stool and faced Rhodey, tilting his head with a raise of his brows. “Sooo…”

“So.”

“Did you get it?”

Rhodey gave him a single nod. “Not taking it out here, though. This really is not the place for it.”

Grinning, Tony leaned closer to him. “But you got it. That’s the first step. Excited for you, man.” He patted his buddy’s back. “Hope she says yes to spending the rest of her life with you.”

“Do you think there’s a chance she’ll say no?” Rhodey wondered, his voice lowered as unnecessary nerves began to creep up.

“There’s always a slight chance,” Tony answered him. “Bit of advice, don’t do one of those big engagement event things.”

“Wasn’t even considering that. That’s for guys with way too much time on their hands.”

“Right, and then the show was so big that the girl is pretty much forced into saying yes unless she wants to look like a bitch to the world.”

“Yeah. I will never do that to Pepper. You, though -”

“Am never getting married,” Tony stopped him.

“Never say never, Tones. I know that if you did meet someone, your old man wouldn’t approve, but -”

“Forget approval, I’d probably get fucking disowned and fired on the spot.”

Rhodey gave his friend a sympathetic look. “Sorry your dad’s so old school.”

“Yeah.” Tony glanced at the countertop, finally noticing the beer in front of him. “Did anyone touch this?”

“Only the guy behind the bar,” Rhodey assured. “I would have seen if anyone tried something.”

“Thanks.” He took the glass and held it to his lips as he turned to look the other patrons over. Everyone was having a good time, either dancing or just hanging out, but then his eyes fell onto one of the hottest men he had ever seen. All he could do was stare as his hand slowly lowered.

Rhodey followed his gaze, seeing the man leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Dark long hair hung around the stranger’s shoulders, pale skin appearing almost sickly against black leather.

Rhodey didn’t think Tony had such a type, but then again he never really saw Tony date anyone before. “You gonna go introduce yourself? Looks like he’s alone.”

“Are you kidding? The guy’s probably taken.”

“Never know if you don’t try, Tones,” Rhodey reminded him.

“Using my own words against me.”

“Of course. Go on, go talk to ‘im.”

“It’s not that easy,” Tony muttered, turning his attention back to the counter.

“Tony,” Rhodey began but stopped as Pepper rejoined them. “Hey, can you help him?”

“What’s going on now?” she asked with a peek at Tony.

“Tony’s got his eyes on someone but won’t go and talk to him.”

“Again?” Turning to Tony, she said, “Want one of us to go with you?”

“No,” he replied, finally sipping at his beer.

“Want us to talk to him for you?”

“Definitely no.”

“Well, you’re never going to get anyone if you never talk to them.”

“And that’s fine,” Tony told them. “I don’t need anyone.”

“But you want to have someone someday, right? Better learn how to talk to attractive people, Tones,” Rhodey teased.

Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh before looking down at his hands. He did want a relationship, but it was better in the long run if he kept his distance rather than giving his father another reason to get pissed off at him. If he were more attracted to women, he might feel more at ease with the idea of dating. But the thing was, he was gay, and if Howard ever found out, Tony would most likely be disowned. Losing that tie to his father might not be so horrible given the chaotic nature of their relationship already, but he also risked losing his job at Stark Industries, and that was something he didn’t want to give up.

He was a top designer and the opportunity to see his designs coming to life was something he was not ready to lose, even if it meant never finding love. There was maybe a chance for romance in the far future if he outlived his father and maybe took over the company as soon as the dirt settled, but would it be too late then?

Tony had been so caught up in his head that he didn’t notice the man he had been staring at before had moved until he looked up. The attractive stranger was gone. It was for the best; Tony didn’t need that kind of temptation.

“Hey there,” a deep voice behind him purred, and Tony turned to see him standing _so_ close with a smirk on his lips.

Rhodey and Pepper stared at the stranger while Tony tried to get his brain to work, because, _Fuck this guy is hot!_ “Uh, hey.”

“I caught you watching me,” the man explained as he stepped further into Tony’s space. “Are you interested in _something_?”

Tony’s brain seemed to short circuit while he stared at the handsome stranger’s lips. He was just so gorgeous and, wait, did he ask Tony a question? He managed to get his brain to function enough to say, “I… in something?”

“Yes?” He placed a hand on Tony’s arm, making him go still, face coloring with warmth as his heart began to race. “Maybe if your friends allow it, we could find an empty room somewhere.”

Tony gulped. Was this happening? Was this _really_ happening?

It took some incredible effort to look away from the beautiful stranger’s face so Tony could turn to his friends. Rhodey raised a brow at him while Pepper mouthed ‘go, go’ with a shoo of her hand.

After taking a breath, hoping to calm his heart but failing, Tony turned back to the man. “Um, sure, okay.”

With a grin, the man’s hand slid from Tony’s arm to his hand, so cold to the touch that Tony involuntarily shuddered at the contact. “Great.”

Tony was led away from the bar, through the sea of dancing bodies moving to the rhythmic beat. His heart pounded in his chest. Something good was happening for once. He had a moment to just be himself with someone. It wasn’t for anything longlasting, but it was still _something_ , and the excitement of that alone sped his heart up even more.

The man found them an empty room easily enough and pulled Tony inside, claiming his lips right then in a hurried kiss. A moan escaped Tony as he shivered from the chill of the stranger’s flesh against his own heated skin.

“Your lips are cold,” he pointed out in a breathy murmur when his partner pulled away.

The man looked at him a moment before his lips turned up in a smile. “It’s cold outside.”

“But - mm…” Tony hummed as the stranger’s hand slipped under his coat and up his shirt, cool against hot.

“But what?” The man’s mouth went to Tony’s throat, planting gentle kisses along it.

Tony gasped when the kissing turned to sucking a bruise onto the side of his neck, his fingers grasping the man’s shirt. “W-when did you… get inside?”

“You really want to focus on temperature?” his partner asked, laughter in his voice.

“Sorry, but…” There were more cold kisses printed on his skin. “It’s ju-just that… that you could, you could be sick.” It became increasingly difficult to concentrate on important thoughts when those amazing lips were on him. “So...ugh, a-are you… are you sick?”

The man lifted his head so he could look into Tony’s eyes. “You’re that concerned about a stranger?”

Tony couldn’t respond at first, getting lost in the icy blue stare. “I…” He remembered to breathe, taking a couple breaths to try to calm himself down. “Yes, because… w-well, your skin, and you’re so… so cold.”

There was a pause as the man’s eyes seemed to glisten in the light and soon there was a more thoughtful smile on his lips. “What’s your name?”

“Mine?” A series of blurry thoughts flew through Tony’s mind before he could answer. “It’s… i-it’s Tony.”

“Tony… I like that. Short for Anthony, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well, Tony, I’m -” there was a short hesitation that he dissipated with a small shake of his head - “Bucky.”

“Bucky.”

“Yes.” He let go of Tony then, the sudden lack of physical contact making something ache inside of Tony as Bucky backed away toward the door. “And I’m not going to do it to you.”

“Wait, wait!” He ruined it. He asked too many questions and _fucking ruined it_! “D-don’t go, please! I’m sorry! I didn’t know I wasn’t -”

“Hey, no.” Bucky covered Tony’s mouth with his hand before he started rambling again. “Stop. You’re not in trouble.” He kissed Tony on the forehead after seeing the tears filling the other’s eyes. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tony wanted to ask what he meant, trying to pull the hand away; when Bucky did, it was to give Tony another kiss, sliding his tongue inside which, like the rest of Bucky, felt so frigid. But Tony didn’t want to ask anymore, didn’t want to ruin it. He kissed him back in desperation, and when Bucky pulled away again, Tony tried to follow, but he was met with Bucky’s hand on his chest instead to keep distance between them. Looking up at Bucky’s face, Tony was shocked to see the pained expression.

What happened between them that would cause that reaction?

“I won’t hurt you,” Bucky said again.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Tony whispered, trying to argue. “Please don’t leave, please!”

But Bucky took a step back, his hand like a barrier between them. “If we continue, I will hurt you.”

Tony disagreed, was about to voice it but suddenly the hand was gone. Bucky was gone out the door, and Tony was alone. The room felt too large, too empty, and his breath quickened. His time was up and all he got were a few desperate kisses. It wasn’t fair!

The tears began to trickle down as he fell to his knees. _Why did he leave? What did I do?_ Hands covered his eyes as the tears kept coming. It hurt. It hurt so much. _What did I do?_

Why did it hit him so hard?

He gave himself time to calm down, wiping the tear tracks on his cheeks, and hoping there would be no more before he went back out to his friends. After finding them in the same spot, he made a quick glance around the room - _no sign of Bucky._ It was as though he simply disappeared.

With a sigh, he walked back to Rhodey and Pepper. She noticed him first, and he must have looked crushed because she quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Tones, what happened?” Rhodey asked.

“Uh, didn’t , d-didn’t work out,” Tony replied, cursing his shaky voice.

“Why not?” Pepper asked, caressing his head with her fingers. “We thought -”

“I-I talked too much, I guess.”

Rhodey put his arms around them, the two of them keeping Tony enveloped in a loving embrace. “Sorry, man.”

“It’s fine… It’s fine… I’ll just forget about him. Not try again.”

“Tony, it’s okay,” Pepper tried to tell him. “That guy doesn’t know what he’s missing, just walking out on you like that.”

“Please just stop.”

Pepper held onto him even when Rhodey let go, the two sharing a concerned look for their friend.

It was rare for Tony to get so close to a glimpse of what happiness could be like in his life, but now the reality was back in full force and he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Another one.”

“Tones, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t care. Another one!”

Rhodey sighed as a freshly poured beer was set in front of Tony, and he watched as said friend held the glass to his lips. Pepper had already left for the night and Rhodey promised to stay behind and keep an eye on their friend, but Tony certainly wasn’t making it easy for him. “You know you have to get up early if you don’t want to piss off your old man, right?”

“Fuck Howard,” Tony growled before downing the beer in a few big gulps. It didn’t even matter. Nothing mattered. “Another!”

The next glass was in front of him but before he could grab it, someone ran inside shouting for help. He and Rhodey turned to see the panicking woman as the bartender hurried over, asking what was wrong.

“There’s a dead body outside!” she screamed, and the club fell silent. Seconds passed before people began heading outside to check it out, the bartender running to the phone.

Tony watched the crowd then looked at his drink and then to Rhodey. “Am I just… really drunk or did she, did she say… dead body outside?”

“She said dead body, alright,” Rhodey confirmed. “We should get you home; don’t want your dad finding out you were here.”

“What… what if it’s… a-a _murder_? And the… the killer comes a-after… after us?”

“If it’s really a murder, I doubt the killer is still around.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now come on, let’s go.”

After finishing his last beer, Tony wobbly followed Rhodey to the door. He stumbled outside, hearing people going on about the body. Taking a risk, Tony decided to turn his head to get a peek, only to feel his head start spinning. Rhodey took his arm, lifting it over his shoulders to help guide him home. Tony leaned heavily into his friend, already regretting his decision, knowing that the scene would haunt him for a lifetime.

That gray, lifeless body was the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes.

Eyes… Eyes that stared back at him.

Rhodey led them to the large home, taking Tony’s key from him to get them inside. He managed to get Tony upstairs and to his bedroom, hearing his friend mutter, “Fuck,” as he helped the engineer onto the bed.

“Phone?” Rhodey questioned him.

“What…”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and patted Tony’s pockets, finding the phone and pulling it out. Tony’s alarm was already set, so Rhodey placed it on the nightstand by the bed. “You’re not gonna be happy in the morning.”

“Hmmm.” Tony threw an arm over his eyes. “Ow.”

Rhodey shook his head as he went to the door, peeking out to make sure the hallway was clear before stepping out of the room, closing Tony’s door behind him.

Tony reached out with his free hand minutes later. “Rho… Rhodey?” He didn’t want to move his arm, as if that would shield him from seeing those empty eyes staring back at him.

His breath began to quicken at the haunting memory and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to forget the gore he had witnessed.

Rhodey left him alone. Tony didn’t want to be alone! He didn’t want to be alone with that nightmarish image that would follow him in his dreams.

Suddenly a cool gentle hand caressed his forehead and Tony found himself quickly relaxing with the touch. He whimpered softly as relief enveloped him like a blanket.

“Shh… Calm down, you’re alright.”

He recognized that voice. He _knew_ it, but a sudden wave of exhaustion struck him and all he could picture before he was claimed by slumber was a pair of icy blue eyes.

* * *

The alarm beeped at him early the next morning, his head pounding with every beep. Tony groggily flailed with a groan, his hand eventually landing on the phone. He stared at it as he struggled through a few failed attempts before finally getting the damn thing to shut off and dropping it on the bed. Heavy hands rubbed his face before he moved them away and looked at the window. The sun was beginning to rise, hints of early morning rays peeking in.

Tony shifted his gaze to the ceiling, glimpses of memories from the night before flashing through his mind. He had his heart broken by an attractive man that made his heart hurt, and then the drinking, lots and lots of drinking. Pepper left, Rhodey stayed, Tony kept drinking, and… a body, _a cold, gray, lifeless body staring, just_ staring _!_

He sat up, the image coming back full force. The corpse was sprawled out on the pavement. _Dead eyes staring, always staring back._

Nausea hit, but he couldn’t be sure if it was from sitting up too quickly, or from that ghastly image that had carved itself into his memory. His arms wrapped around his body. If it meant never having to see that sight again, he would happily drink himself into a coma.

That was _not_ a natural death! Who could do something so horrible to another person?

He shook his head to try and get rid of the memory, but it only worked to worsen his headache. There was a momentary thought of going for the bottle again, just to see if it would rid him of either his headache or his newly acquired nightmare, but the idea was quickly dismissed.

There was a voice in the hall that caught his attention. He listened to the already frustrated grumbling, not quite able to make out what was said. Howard must have been getting ready to leave, and Tony waited until he could no longer hear the man before he tried to stand.

The world felt like it was spinning around him with his first few steps and he brought a hand to his head to combat the dizziness. He wanted it to stop. _Please make it stop._ Tony waited a while, taking a deep breath or more, for the vertigo to finally fade just enough to make it bearable.

He carefully made his way to his personal bathroom and flipped on the switch. The bright light made him wince, but he needed to get ready for work. A hand was run through his messy curls as he stepped inside, glancing at his reflection. Someone hurting stared back and he turned away, grabbing a fresh towel that he set on the counter before undressing and getting into the shower.

Bathing was thankfully uneventful, and he was able to make himself a little more presentable after getting all washed up. The towel was wrapped around his waist after drying off and he went about getting ready. He was more than a little careful with the shaving today, not wanting to cut himself. His hair was combed, knots untangled, and after some inner debating, Tony grabbed the gel and slicked his hair back. Once he was satisfied with it he went back to the bedroom.

A suit was picked out and put on. He was buttoning the cuffs of his jacket when he looked at the dresser mirror. The pain was still there, but he was looking better. It would have to do. He grabbed his keys and a pair of shades, and slipped the latter on, returning to his bed long enough to grab his phone, and then went out the door.

Tony grasped the stair rail as he went down. His mother could be heard speaking on the phone as he passed the kitchen, but he just continued on his way without a hello. Even though she cared more for him than his father seemed to, he still didn’t feel like talking to her right now, not wanting to discuss the bad choices he made last night.

Getting himself to the garage was no issue. He walked to his car and pulled the door open, climbing inside. Tony sat there a moment before sticking the key in the ignition and turning it, the engine coming to life. A loud blaring music greeted him, making him cover his ears with a pained groan. The knob was frantically reached for and the damn thing was switched off.

“Fucking headache,” he grumbled, dropping his head back against the headrest. Maybe he had too much to drink last night after all, but it was too late for regret now. He backed out of the garage and onto the street, ready to get the workday over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard cursed under his breath as he went over the file, trying to make sense of it as he reviewed his analysis of the tissue sample yet again. It had been a special request from Director Fury to see what exactly they were dealing with this time. Several agents had lost their lives trying to capture a violent duo that had broken into SHIELD: one male and one female. The file claimed that the female was taken out. The male disappeared somewhere in SHIELD Headquarters. The small tissue sample was all Howard was given to study.

“What are you?” he murmured.

His office door suddenly swung open and he returned the file to its folder and closed it. He looked up to see his friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane. “Obie, I thought you had the day off.”

“Well, I did, but then I heard that Director Fury’s personal scientists had stopped by,” Stane answered as he peered around the room. “I didn’t see them in the garage, so why was your door unlocked?”

“I was distracted.”

“Obviously.” Stane looked at him. “Why were they here?”

“A quick meeting.”

Stane narrowed his eyes at the lack of detail given, but Howard said nothing more. Even though the two had worked together for years, there were things that he just could not share with Stane. It would be risking so much more than just his work for Director Fury. There had been a time when things could have gone another way, but the Director had no trust in Stane, and had informed Howard of such.

Minutes passed before Howard broke the silence. “Did you really come all the way here just to ask me that?”

An overly friendly smile formed on Stane’s face. “Of course I did. Still trust Fury’s judgement over my loyalty to you, I see.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Howard told him. “You’re not the only one kept in the dark.”

“That’s true. Your own family doesn’t even know about SHIELD, do they? Well, the boy has met Fury but nothing beyond introductions, right?”

“And it will remain that way,” Howard stated, his patience now running thin. “Obadiah, I have work to do.”

“Sure.” Stane began walking to the door, knowing he wasn’t going to get Stark to talk, but then he paused. “Howard?”

“Yes?”

“I think Tony is ready for a promotion.”

Howard stared at him. “Promotion?”

“He comes to work on time -”

“Drunk or hungover,” Howard argued in a grumble.

“- gets his work done -”

“Obie -”

“- and doesn’t stick his nose where it doesn’t belong,” Stane finished with a peek at his friend.

“The other employees would believe he’s getting special treatment,” Howard said. “Which would be the case given his behavior.”

Stane shook his head, turning to face Howard. “It’s quite the opposite, actually. Most wonder why he’s still just a designer. He still won’t know anything about SHIELD or Fury or whatever you’re doing in here. If you don’t want rumors about your strained relationship with your son to start up, I would suggest bumping him up a little.”

“I’ll think about it. Now please leave.”

“Suit yourself.” Stane gave the room one more sweep with his eyes. “Be careful, Stark.”

“I will, friend.” Howard watched as Stane finally left, locking the door afterward.

Promoting Tony would get him too close to SHIELD, and while they didn’t always get along, Howard did not want him involved with the secretive organization. This was the best way he could think of to protect his son while he was still at Stark Industries.

He didn’t even know what SHIELD had on their hands now.

Opening the folder once more, Howard let out a sigh. He had seen many things in his life, but nothing quite like this.

“You should have given me more than just tissue, Fury.”

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking garage at Stark Industries, eventually finding an empty spot and shutting off the engine. He checked his mirror to be sure he was presentable, tugging at his hair just a tad. With a light sigh, his door was opened and he got out.

The garage was cold, wintry air blowing in. Tony wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm, realizing far too late that he should have grabbed a coat on the way out earlier.

He made his way to the elevator, hoping to get inside before the chill became too much. But when the doors slid open, Stane stepped out and gave Tony a smile. “Hey there, kiddo.”

“Obie,” Tony greeted with his own. He had grown up seeing Stane as a sort of second father, the man always praising and encouraging him to do his best; whereas Howard was harsh and cold, sapping Tony’s creative energy, leaving him feeling drained just for existing. “Leaving already?”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be working today anyway,” Stane replied while heading to his car. “Aren’t you a little late today, boy? Not a good thing if you want to be promoted from designer.”

“Top designer, thank you,” Tony was quick to correct while walking alongside him. “And I like where I am. I feel like I’m making a difference.”

“You know, you could make a difference in any department with a brilliant mind like yours. Just a shame all that creativity is stuck in the design department.”

“Again, I like where I am.”

“Still, you might want to think about requesting a promotion one day. I think you would do quite well in management.”

Tony glanced up at him. “Management? You think so?”

Stane stopped by his car and grinned at Tony. “Sounds like you don’t want to stay just a lowly designer after all. Thought you were making a difference there?”

“I am, but… well, in management I might actually have a say in what goes on around here, right?”

“More than you do now, sure. You’ll need to do better to impress your father though.”

Tony shook his head, softly saying, “Nothing I do ever does. Honestly, I…” a shaky breath as his eyes began to water, but a pained smile found its way to his lips - “I feel like he only tolerates me because of my mother. He doesn’t care about me, only that he doesn’t want me to give him a bad reputation.”

Stane put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Now, Tony, your father’s a busy man. I’m sure he cares even if he doesn’t show it.”

“You’ve been more of a father to me than he ever has.” When Stane gave him no immediate reply, Tony suddenly added, “I, uh, need to get to work.”

“Yeah, you do,” Stane agreed in a quiet voice, taking his hand away. “I’ll see you later, son.”

Tony stared up at him, tears threatening to fall. “You… bye.” He turned and walked to the elevator, wiping his eyes on the way. The doors opened and allowed him inside, and he quickly pressed the button for his floor. After the doors shut again, Tony leaned on the wall before sliding to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Others. There are others! Aldrich, they said -’_

His arm was flexed with a grimace, several wounds reopening as he moved, his body riddled with tiny holes. He had managed to survive but his mate was not so lucky.

_‘We have to - they’re coming! Aldrich!’_

His body slowly healed, the bullets being pushed out of his flesh. They landed in a growing puddle of blood on the floor.

_A barrage of bullets chased them. She fell but he couldn’t go back. The humans’ guns prevented a rescue. If only…_

The holes finally resealed. He needed a way out. This had been a mistake and his mate paid for it with her life.

Voices were coming.

He moved to the shadows and waited for his chance. Two were coming. As soon as they were within range, he struck, fast and fierce. Latching onto the first, his fangs sunk in, blood filling his mouth and down his throat. There was no time for a scream.

The other reached for their gun but he was too quick, biting their neck and tearing out a chunk of meat before the first hit the floor. His face and hair dyed red.

He dropped the second to the floor, meeting their horrified eyes for several long seconds as he licked his lips. After watching the flow a little more, he turned down another hall.

His nose led him through empty corridors, avoiding the stench of humans as much as he could. He wanted to feed so badly, but these ones were dangerous without a surprise attack. Luck was appearing to be on his side as he seemed to slip through the place unnoticed… until he was stopped at a dead end, face to face with the man that had stolen his beloved Maya from him.

“You,” he growled as he opened his hands, ready to tear the man apart.

The man calmly stared back with his one good eye. “Did you really think that we weren’t watching you?”

“Your spies are well hidden. But where are they now, I wonder? I see only you.” He began to approach the man, but stopped when he saw the gun.

“Don’t make me blow your head off,” the man warned.

“You are so violent, aren’t you? What is it you want me to do? Surrender? You didn’t kill me before, you won’t do it now.”

“Yeah, well we think we have a slightly better idea of what we’re dealing with now.”

“Is that so? And what do you think you are dealing with?”

“I’m still in doubt, but -” he tilted his head with a shrug - “you do appear vampiric. Or maybe you’re a madman that thinks he’s a monster.”

“Madman? Do you want to test that theory? Vampire or madman?”

Before the man could respond, the other launched himself at him.

* * *

Tony was distracted all day, struggling to get through his workload. He had admitted to Stane something he never voiced out loud before, and his nerves were making him sick.

He tried to get his thoughts off of it by thinking instead about what he could do with a promotion to management. It might get him invitations to meetings with potential business contacts, and maybe he would even get a say on important contracts.

However, a shadow loomed over the exciting possibilities. Tony would be working closely with his father. Stricter rules would be expected to be followed to keep Tony from being an embarrassment to the company, and to the Stark name.

Hours passed until it was finally time to go.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hands; barely anything had gotten done. He could only hope he wouldn’t be hearing about it tonight.

When he got down to the parking garage, several others were on his level, saying their farewells for the night. Tony shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to attempt protection against the chill in the air and walked to his car. No one spoke to him, didn’t seem to notice him. He unlocked and opened his car door and climbed inside, pulling the door shut.

The engine started when he pushed in the key, and he pulled out of the garage, having an uneventful drive home. His father wasn’t there when he arrived, but it wasn’t unusual for Howard to stay late.

Tony drove up the driveway and into the garage and shut off the car. He ran a hand through his hair as he got out and walked up to the door leading inside, his finger hovering over the button to lower the large garage door, but then he happened to look across the street.

A familiar figure stared back at him with icy blue eyes.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat.

What was he doing here? How did he know where to find him?

After a moment’s hesitation, Tony found himself walking to the edge of the driveway, his eyes staying on Bucky the entire time. He thought he would never see him again after the club. “Why are you here?”

“Just checking on you,” Bucky replied while closing the distance between them. “You were pretty drunk last night.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “How would you know? Are you stalking me?”

“No.” A second… then two… and then - “Maybe.”

Tony started backing away but Bucky followed, step by step.

“I have a question for you,” Bucky told him as they stopped.

“What is it?”

“Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?”

The question came out of nowhere, and Tony was just about to turn him down, but then there was an immediate shift in how he felt. Anger turned to want and longing and _desire_ and Tony had to fight to stop himself from jumping Bucky right there. Betrayed by his own body. _Why though? I shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t want him, but I do, why?_ “Uhh, sure.” He was beginning to feel hot and he shivered at the cold touch when Bucky cupped his cheek. “D-don’t do that, please, I -”

“Don’t do what?” Bucky asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Don’t touch me like that!” Tony hissed.

The snap was enough to make Bucky take his hand away, brow raised as he stared at Tony.

“My old man,” Tony began to explain, “he’s really old-school. Might disown me.” His heart was racing and he was sure he was shaking. The very idea of being caught like this… If a neighbor saw, if his mother saw, if his father himself came home and saw, everything was over.

He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him as he looked away. “He shouldn’t treat you so badly,” he heard him say.

“You have no idea who he is, do you?” Tony muttered. When there was no reply, Tony peeked up at him, finding his attention elsewhere. When Tony followed his gaze, he saw the all-too familiar car he recognized as his father’s and gulped.

Bucky flicked his eyes to Tony, noticing the change in body language, the fidgeting hands with the way he watched the car. “Your father then?”

Tony nodded.

“Well, now you have to say yes.”

“What -”

His father’s car pulled into the driveway. Tony swallowed as he caught the glare sent Bucky’s way, but nothing was said as the car passed them and drove into the garage, parking beside Tony’s. Biting his lip, Tony listened to his father get out and come back to join them.

“I don’t believe I know you,” the old man said to Bucky.

Bucky looked him over before his eyes settled on Howard’s. “You do not, sir. My name is James.”

“James. And what are you doing with my son?”

“Talking, sir.”

“Just talking?”

“Yeah, he’s… he’s someone I met in college,” Tony cut in. “He went away after graduation and we were gonna catch up.”

“Is that so?” Howard gave Bucky a once-over himself, seeming satisfied with Tony’s explanation. “Alright. Tony, do not be out late tonight. Your mother worries about you.”

“Sure, dad,” Tony softly said. He waited until his father was inside before letting out a shaky breath. “That almost went horribly.”

“So I suppose you said yes to spending the evening with me,” Bucky pointed out, slowly looking away from the door Howard had gone through.

“Guess I did.” He pushed his hair back. “Where’s your car?”

“I didn’t drive. We’ll need to take yours.”

Tony blinked at him but then shook his head. “Fine. Where are we going then?” He pulled his keys from his pocket but they were quickly snatched away.

“You’ll see.”

The two went into the garage, Bucky opening the passenger side door for Tony. As he settled into his seat while Bucky went around to the other side, Tony silently wondered why he was doing this. _This is going to end very badly, isn’t it?_


	5. Chapter 5

_What am I doing? This is crazy, so fucking crazy, why am I doing this?_

Tony sat on his hands as Bucky drove, trying to keep himself from reaching over and touching him. He couldn’t understand it. Last night had been a disaster, so why did he still want this man so badly? Was he really _that_ lonely?

He silently watched Bucky’s fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, longing to feel their chilly touch again. Then his eyes went to Bucky’s face, his mouth, wanting to taste his lips in another desperate kiss.

_How cool would his breath feel?_

His heart pounded and he closed his eyes, turning his head toward the windshield.

“You alright over there?” came that soft voice, adding fuel to Tony’s desire.

“Yes,” Tony answered, a bit too quick. He heard Bucky chuckle and his heart fluttered. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Bucky told him again.

Tony sighed. The ride was feeling too long already.

“So impatient.”

“Yeah, well… w-w-well,” Tony stuttered as Bucky reached over and rubbed his thigh. He took a sharp inhale at the sudden contact. “Okay, is this a date, or a… a…”

“Hookup?” Bucky finished for him. “Honestly, I just wanted to see your reaction.”

Tony felt his face heat in embarrassment. “Oh my god, then please stop touching me.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Of course I do, but -”

“But what?”

Tony received another laugh when he shoved the hand off. “You keep teasing me.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky sent him a smile. “You’re cuter than I expected. When we met, I thought you were just a sweet guy, and I didn’t want to hurt you. I still don’t. And now… I think I could really like you.”

“Could? You don’t like me already? Then why are you stalking me?”

“I wasn’t sure what to do about you yet.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in confusion while he tried to figure out what that meant. “I don’t understand.”

The car stopped at a red light and Bucky looked at him. “Let’s just say I don’t need people telling the world about me.”

“What? Are you like a murderer or -” He stopped and stared at Bucky. “You didn’t.”

“Don’t pry now, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured as the light turned and they were moving again.

“It… it _was_ you, wasn’t it?” An unsettling combination of anxiety and lust filled him. It was terrifying to imagine he might be in a car with an actual killer, oh but the desire to touch, to _be_ touched, to feel those cold fingers on him before his possible demise; it was almost maddening. He really should not long for the touch of a murderer, but he couldn’t stop himself, powerless against the unnatural lust he felt. What was wrong with him? “Are… a-are you going to kill me too?”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Bucky assured, but it did very little to relieve Tony of that lingering fear.

He needed to know. “But you _are_ the killer?”

“Tony -”

“If you are, I wouldn’t tell anyone,” he whispered, about to reach out but he stopped. His heart was racing. How could life be so cruel? “I won’t turn you in. I didn’t even know it was you.” When he finally had a chance to try for some form of happiness, his eyes needed to fall on a _murderer_ , of all people! _Why do I bother?_ “Listen, you don’t have to do this. I can keep quiet about everything, I promise you!”

“Tony!”

He quieted but pressed himself against the door to put more distance between them.

Bucky sighed harshly as he pulled off the side of the road, parking in the shoulder. “I’m not going to kill you,” he promised. There was a moment’s hesitation before he gazed into Tony’s eyes. “I wanted to. Once. But it passed the moment you showed such genuine concern for me.” He leaned closer. “Look. For me, killing is inevitable.”

Heavy, ragged breaths came as Tony felt the panic building, beginning to overpower the longing he felt. “How is killing _inevitable_?”

“I… I can’t say.”

“Seriously? You can’t tell me how, how _murder_ of all things, is fucking _unavoidable_ for you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

Tony felt for the door handle behind him and gripped it tight.

Bucky eyed his movements but made no attempt to stop him. “I wasn’t planning on coming out to you so quickly, Tony.”

Knuckles turned white but Tony didn’t open the door.

“This really isn’t how tonight was supposed to go,” Bucky whispered with minor frustration.

“How… h-how was it supposed to go?” Tony dared to ask, his interest piquing. He should have tried to escape, maybe request to return home, but his curiosity was going to be the end of him.

“Better than this… Come on. I’m taking you somewhere else.” Bucky drove back onto the road.

“I don’t even know the first place we were going,” he pointed out, which he belatedly realized was not his brightest contribution to his unknown fate.

Bucky gave no reply as he drove them out of the city, arriving in what looked like the middle of nowhere as the sun was beginning to set and temperatures were dropping.

Tony looked outside the window with a nervous swallow. _Perfect place to commit a murder. Probably strangle me and drop my body in a neglected field._ His face reddened as he imagined what that might look like, Bucky’s strong muscles easily able to lift him like he was nothing. Maybe he’d get a kiss, or even more, before the dark deed was done.

And then he would be abandoned here. _Would anyone even be able to find me? Would they just give up?_ He almost chuckled at the idea of his father wanting to kill him if he wasn’t already dead.

The engine went off and Bucky got out of the car. Tony didn’t move until his door was opened and he fell out and onto the cold hard ground as his hand finally let go of the handle. The air was knocked out of him when he landed on his back with a thud.

“Were you planning to escape, sweetheart?” Bucky’s charming smile was back, his face looking so beautiful as he gazed at Tony who was struggling to breathe on the ground.

It took Tony a minute or two to respond. “Thought about it.”

Bucky offered him an arm, easily helping him to his feet.

Tony licked his lips as Bucky kept a hold on him, finding no reason to let go. In fact, Tony wanted to take it further than that. He tried to swallow back the want before looking into Bucky’s eyes.

Neither moved for what felt like an eternity, but then their lips met in a soft, unhurried kiss.

 _Did I just…_ They parted and Tony longed for more, nearly desperate to follow those cool lips but he stopped, his heart aching. _Stop. Don’t enjoy this. Don’t like him. He’s a_ killer _!_ But when Bucky led him away from the car, he followed without hesitation. It wasn’t until they stopped in an empty field that he began to feel the panic bubbling inside him once more, but that fear seemed to melt away when Bucky nodded to the winter sunset. The muted colors still held so much beauty and Tony couldn’t help gasping at the sight. “This is…”

“Beautiful.”

Tony nodded and they both watched in silence as the last rays began to disappear.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Tony quietly said.

Bucky’s lips turned slightly up. “No matter how many times I see them, I still find them beautiful.”

Tony slowly turned to him.

“Listen,” Bucky sighed, returning his stare, “I want to stay near you. But in order to do that, I think… I need to tell you the truth.”

Tony said nothing as he waited, holding his breath while his heart pounded in his chest.

“I’m not human.”

Blinking at him, Tony took a step back, his eyes quickly going over Bucky. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not human,” Bucky repeated.

 _This is it._ Tony yanked his hand away, an icy chill going through him. _This is it._ It wasn’t like he hadn’t had several opportunities to leave, but now, so close, so vulnerable, he had no way to escape. “Are you going to say that you’re a monster and gleefully kill me?”

“Already said I won’t kill you,” Bucky reminded him. “But the monster part… Well, that part’s rather true.”

“Are you serious?” His eyes had begun to sting with tears, the constant ups and downs of this fucked up emotional roller coaster taking their toll.

Bucky stepped up to him, taking a gentle hold of Tony’s chin so he could gaze into his eyes. “Do you want the truth, Tony?”

“Are you actually going to say the truth?” he needed to ask.

“I’m a vampire.”

 _No. Oh fuck no._ “Had to fall for a fucking murderous weirdo.” _Why me?_

“It’s the truth,” Bucky stated.

“No it’s not! Because vampires _aren’t real_!” A couple tears began to slide down his cheeks. “God, what the _fuck_ is wrong with me? Why am I out here with pretty boy Dracula?” A shaky breath escaped him. “Am I really just _that_ fucking _lonely_?”

“Tony, you _know_ I’m different.”

“You’re not a vampire, Bucky. Or is it James? Which is it?”

“Both. James is my first name. Bucky is a nickname.”

“I bet you’re not even the killer, I’m just out with a fucking weirdo.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling him closer. “I did do it.”

Tony stared at their hands. “Vampires aren’t real,” he whispered.

“Do you want me to prove it?” Bucky asked, bringing Tony against him.

Eyes fluttering shut, Tony couldn’t stop his moan. Body against body like this made it harder to resist urges to touch, to taste. “Sure.” His voice was breathy. “Prove you’re a vampire.”

Bucky held him securely, nuzzling Tony’s cheek and then kissing his throat. He had to be careful, gentle.

Tony’s eyes opened at the first sharp poke of something pricking his skin, but then sinking deeper. It didn’t fill him with intense terror like he expected would happen from a vampire bite. No, it felt more… _intimate_ , like a _lover’s_ bite. Unlike a lover’s bite, however, his blood was flowing from his veins past Bucky’s lips and down his throat.

So. It wasn’t a lie at all. Tony was out with a _vampire_.


	6. Chapter 6

He should be afraid. He should be terrified.

The sound of his own blood being taken should make him panic, but there was a sudden sense of calmness washing over him.

And then Bucky stopped and pulled away.

Tony felt lightheaded, the world spinning around him. He tried to look at Bucky and lost his balance.

Bucky caught him with ease while he licked his lips. “You taste far better than I ever expected, Tony.”

“W-what?”

The vampire wore an almost shy smile. “Maybe I am a little biased though. I already knew you to be a sweet man, and now I can say the taste of your blood reflects that.”

Tony tried to make sense of what he was hearing, his hand slowly reaching for the mark. It wasn’t like what he feared to find. Where he expected something large, similar to maybe a dog’s bite, he found two tiny puncture wounds, so small they were almost barely there at all. They were still a little wet, but just.

“It will scar,” Bucky told him, “but you’ll be fine.”

There were traces of red on his fingertips when Tony pulled his hand away.

“I won’t harm you more than that bite,” the vampire promised.

Tony’s eyes met his. “How… h-how is it possible? A vampire?”

_This isn’t possible. This isn’t happening. It just can’t be._

Maybe he hit his head when he fell out of the car. Maybe he was dreaming. There couldn’t possibly be any actual truth to vampire stories.

“I don’t know,” Bucky answered. “I still wonder how myself.”

Slowly eyeing Bucky, Tony asked, “How long have you… I mean… when did you -”

“It was so long ago, I don’t remember.” Bucky gave him a sad smile. “The transformation, though… everything hurts. It’s like you’re on fire.”

“Fire?”

“You aren’t literally burning,” Bucky clarified. “But it does feel like your blood is boiling away. I don’t recommend it.”

“Believe me, I… I wouldn’t want to try it.”

“That’s what a lot of us say at first.” He caressed a hand over the mark he made on Tony. “Problem is, if you’re afraid to die, you just might say yes.”

Tony licked his lips as he met Bucky’s eyes, but held himself back, his face heating. “Is that what happened to you?” he whispered while trying to rein in his desire.

“Sort of.” Bucky pulled his hand away with a sigh. “I wanted to protect someone, so I begged for it.” His gaze went downward as he added, “I ended up killing her myself.”

“Her?”

“My sister.”

Tony was about to ask more but the sudden jingle coming from his pocket made him jump. He pulled his phone out and checked the caller ID. “Alright if I answer? It’s my friend.”

Bucky hesitated before giving him an answer. “You can… if you must.”

“Buck?”

“Don’t want the world knowing,” came the quiet reply.

“Oh. No, I… I won’t tell him. I doubt he’d even believe me if I did.” Noticing Bucky’s tense posture, he added, “I’m not mentioning it anyway. Promise.” He stepped a little away and answered the call. “Rhodey, hey.”

_“Hey, you alright? You got pretty messed up last night. I told Pepper you were probably fine, but she insisted I call and make sure.”_

Tony nodded along, shivering when the wind began to pick up. “Oh. Yeah, I, I-I’m fine.” He watched Bucky start going back the way they came. “Perfectly… perfectly fine.”

_“Okay, what’s wrong?”_

“Nothing, Rhodey, really.”

_“You were stuttering.”_

“I-I’m outside in winter. It’s cold. The wind i-is blowing.”

_“No hangover?”_

“This morning. It didn’t last.”

 _“Okay.”_ There was a pause. _“But, Tony, I know you, remember? When you say you’re ‘perfectly fine’, it means there’s something wrong.”_

“This time I mean it.” Another gust had him wrapping his free arm around himself and he looked to make sure Bucky was still in sight. “I-I p-p-promise.”

He could hear Rhodey’s sigh, followed by muffled speaking before Pepper was on the line instead. _“Tony, where are you? Are you at home? Can we check up on you?”_

“I’m not home, P-Pep. I’m out with someone.”

_“What? Who? You met someone? Please tell me you aren’t seeing a coworker, Tony.”_

“D-definitely not a c-coworker,” he told her.

_“Can we meet him?”_

He peeked over at Bucky again. “Actually, you… y-you’ve already seen him b-before.”

_“We have? … Oh, Tony, no. The guy from last night?”_

“Y-yeah. We met up, been, u-uh, talking.”

_“He’s just going to upset you again.”_

“Probably,” Tony muttered. He narrowed his eyes when he realized just how calm he actually was. He _should_ be upset. About all of it. In fact, he had been before the bite. Then he was just… _calm_. “It’s… i-it’s very compli-c-complicated right, right now.”

_“You should just leave him like he did you last night.”_

“I’ll t-think about that, P-Pep,” he said with a smile.

_“No, just do it. Rhodey and I will come get you.”_

“We took my c-car. But thanks.”

_“Seriously, Tony. You don’t need to settle for guys that are going to treat you like that. You’ll find someone better, I know it.”_

“S-s-sure.”

_“Do you believe me?”_

“Not really.”

_“Tony.”_

“I need to g-get going, Pep. You and Rhodey should go out… h-have a good time, alright?”

_“Only if you come with us.”_

“I meant… you t-two should have a n-nice d-date.”

_“I don’t care what you meant. We’re worried about you.”_

“I’m -” _out with a vampire that may or may not kill me someday_ \- “safe.”

_“Yeah, that sounds real convincing.”_

“Hanging up now,” he warned, already starting to head Bucky’s way.

_“Fine, but at least call us later.”_

“Will do, bye.” He ended the call, sliding the phone back into his pocket.

He shivered again as he reached Bucky, now able to wrap both arms around himself. Tony knew they were worried, why wouldn’t they be? Something was going to go wrong, probably ending in his death.

The two of them went back to the car in silence.

“You have good friends,” Bucky finally said.

Tony side-eyed him. “Were y-you listening?”

“Not intentionally. My hearing is too good. I tried putting more distance between us but it wasn’t enough. I didn’t want you to think I was just leaving you again.”

“A-are you going to k-kill me instead?”

“Tony, I already told you -”

“That you won’t h-hurt me more than _that_ b-bite? Right, like I really b-b-believe that.”

“Do you want me to hurt you, Tony? Is that something you’re into?”

Tony stared at him a moment before shaking his head. “Don’t ask about what I, what I m-might be into unless you’re a-actually s-serious about something long-term.”

“You think I’m not?”

“I d-don’t know what to think.”

Bucky took his hand, pulling Tony closer as they stopped at the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter for an awesome artwork by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/) based on a scene from this chapter!

The sun had set and the sky was dark when Howard received the call.

_“What did you learn, Stark?”_

Howard could hear the pain in Fury’s voice, but he knew better than to question the Director about it. “Not much, sir. The sample you sent me was very small.”

_“You want to work with something bigger? Get your ass over here. Tell the family you have a big project if you have to.”_

He glanced at Maria, catching her stare. “I’ll be there soon.”

_“Make sure no one follows.”_

Howard took the phone from his ear after the call ended.

“Was it work?” Maria asked him.

“Yes. I don’t know when I’ll be home.”

“Will it be before morning?”

“It’s doubtful.”

Maria sighed. “I will just wait up for Tony then.”

“Yes, you do that. Make sure he hasn’t done anything stupid.”

Maria lightly shook her head. “You are too harsh on that boy.”

“If I wasn’t, he would ruin his life.”

“You say that as though you hadn’t made your own mistakes at his age,” she told him. “He isn’t stupid, Howard, he’s young.”

“Maria, I will raise the child as I see fit,” Howard stated, his voice rising with his frustration.

“You’re only succeeding in pushing him away,” Maria calmly replied. “Once he leaves home to start his life, you may never see him again.”

“I don’t see that happening.”

“It’s already started. If you love your son, please be gentler. Show him the man I fell in love with.”

Howard gave her a quiet look before going to the coat closet. “That’s not something I can do.” His coat was retrieved and he put it on. “I need to go.”

“You always need to go.” Maria accepted the quick peck to her cheek. “Be careful, Howard. You just might work yourself into a coma someday.”

He grabbed his keys with a whispered, “You have no idea.”

* * *

“We can go to the club.”

Tony looked at Bucky with a raised brow, then down at himself. “Do I really look dressed for a club?”

Bucky’s eyes trailed over him. “Mm, I like the business look.”

Tony rolled his eyes and rubbed his sides with his hands, trying to fight off the cold. They had been sitting in the rapidly cooling car for a while now and Tony was _cold_. At least he was out of the wind.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“Do vampires not feel the cold?”

“Oh.” Bucky started the engine, allowing the heat to come on. “Sorry, I didn’t think about it.”

“Obviously not.” As the car grew warmer, Tony said, “You know… there’s something off about you being a vampire.”

“Only _one_ something?”

“Besides you not being bloodthirsty.”

“That’s self control,” Bucky stated.

“Anyway.” Tony gestured to the window. “You were in sunlight.”

“And?”

“And isn’t sunlight supposed to be really deadly to vampires?”

“In some stories, yes,” Bucky answered. “Different cultures explain our existence in different ways. They have their theories, but they don’t have the truth. They aren’t living it, so they can only guess.”

“Oh. What about -”

“Before you ask, I wouldn’t want to be around anything with a disgustingly overwhelming smell of garlic.”

“Silver bullets?”

“Bullets hurt, it doesn’t matter what kind.”

“Stake through the heart?”

Bucky leaned forward. “Would you survive that?”

“Well… no.”

“Neither would I.”

“Okay. That makes sense.”

“Do you want to kill me, Tony? Is that why you’re asking these questions?”

“Not really, no. Even if -” he swallowed involuntarily as Bucky held his hand - “even if you were going to kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you -”

“I know! I… I-I know.” He licked his lips and tried not to give into the intense sudden lust that came with the simple touch. “Is that… i-is it a vampire, uh, power, thing?”

“What?”

Tony pulled his hand away. “The… My head’s been… weird. I… I should be… absolutely terrified. I _was_. After the bite… I’m not scared… I… I _want you_ so _fucking_ much. Is it… is it your doing?” He looked into Bucky’s eyes, hoping for an honest answer.

_It has to be you._

Bucky met his gaze. “It is.”

“Then stop it,” Tony pleaded. “Please, Bucky, if you actually want something between us, you need to stop it. It needs to be real.”

“Tony -”

“No. Whatever it is, please stop it. Please.”

Reluctant at first, Bucky freed Tony from his _influence_. “If that’s what you want.”

The change was instant.

Want and desire became absolute dread and panic. Tony pressed himself against the door once more, but this time the fear was far worse. There was a warning feeling going off inside him as though repeatedly shouting _Danger! Danger! Danger!_

“You wanted your natural reaction, right?” Bucky asked.

The voice alone sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. It felt more sinister, but Bucky hadn’t changed his tone. Tony’s body wanted to run. He needed to escape!

“From… f-from the beginning, y-you were -”

“In the beginning, I was looking for a possible fuck and a meal,” Bucky explained. “Seduction is useful for feedings.”

“W-would have been so, _so_ e-easy for you,” Tony told him.

“Yes, but you were concerned over me. I don’t get a lot of that, Tony. Guess you have your own powers.”

Tony tried for a laugh. “That’s like, like saying I seduced you -” and Bucky’s lips were suddenly on his. Bucky had been so fast but Tony didn’t push him away. Yes, he was scared, so very scared, but he gripped Bucky’s collar and tried to pull him closer, opening his mouth to the scary vampire. A cold tongue entered, timidly licking around.

They stared at each other after parting moments later. Tony’s heavy breathing and the car’s engine were the only sounds filling the silence.

“Do you want to stay afraid?” Bucky murmured as he placed a hand on Tony’s chest, feeling the rapid beating.

“Will it… w-will it ever go away?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you… can you please… calm me down?”

“Yes.”

It was the first time Tony noticed a faint glow to Bucky’s eyes just before the vampire influence washed over him. “Okay, that was kind of cool.”

“Feel better then?”

“Yes. And I meant the glowing eyes.”

Bucky gave him a confused look. “Glowing eyes?”

“You didn’t know your eyes glow?”

“They do?”

“Just before your spell or whatever worked.”

“Well. How ‘bout that,” Bucky said as he started to smile. “I had no idea.”

Tony reached up and cupped Bucky’s face. “Yes, and it’s really cool. But now let’s continue that kiss.”

“You sure you want to?”

“Yes, Bucky, I’m sure. Please kiss me.”

Bucky held Tony’s hands, softly kissing them before moving to Tony’s face again and claiming his mouth. Tony shivered when he felt Bucky’s chilly hands sliding underneath his suit jacket and dress shirt, running up his sides. They warmed quickly against Tony’s skin.

It all felt intoxicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky releasing Tony from his vampire influence:
> 
>  


	8. Chapter 8

_‘Are you okay?’_

_He turned to her, confused by her question._

_‘Are you feeding? You need to if you don’t want to… lose control.’_

_‘Did Steven send you?’ he asked._

_‘Yes. He’s worried about you, James.’_

_‘No he isn’t.’_

Snowflakes drifted onto the windshield as Bucky parked the car in Tony’s driveway. He hadn’t thought about the clan in years, but mentioning his sister forced the memories to the surface.

He peeked over at Tony beside him. He had fallen asleep shortly before Bucky started driving them back. He would need to wake him though. He’d carry Tony inside, but if his father saw them -

Bucky looked up at the home. The faint scent of vampire he detected on Tony’s father when they first met was gone. It wasn’t something one could simply wash off, so that meant that the man wasn’t home.

But where did he go?

Tony began to stir, stretching with a yawn. He opened his eyes and looked around. “I’m home?”

“Yes,” Bucky quietly answered.

“Bucky?”

“Hmm?” He turned to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s a lie.”

A smile grew on Bucky’s lips. “You are good.”

“So what is it?” Tony asked again.

Bucky gently caressed Tony’s cheek with his fingers. “I don’t know yet. That’s the truth.”

Staring into his eyes, Tony eventually nodded. “Alright.”

“Do you need your car in the garage?” Bucky wondered, hoping to change the topic.

“We probably should get it in there, huh?” Tony reached up and pressed the button for the garage door. It rose and Tony was surprised when his father’s car was nowhere in sight. “He already went back to work?”

“Is that unusual?” Bucky asked as he started the engine and drove the car into the garage. He shut it off and handed the key to Tony.

“Not really, but usually he just stays late. I don’t know what he could have gotten called in for.”

“Where does he work?”

“We both work at Stark Industries. I’m a designer. He’s, well, the boss. Obviously.”

“You’re a designer? That sounds kind of fun.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m not sure if you really mean that or not.”

“I do,” Bucky told him with a kiss. “Really.”

“Okay.”

He placed a hand on Tony’s. “So I guess this is goodbye then.” He felt the other begin to tense. “I mean for the night, sweetheart, I’m not leaving your life yet.”

“Yet,” Tony muttered as he took his hand away and left the car.

Bucky followed him out. “You don’t know how long ‘yet’ is.”

“Well, it feels quick, you know? It feels _too_ quick.”

“It certainly is for me.”

Tony stopped at the door leading into the home and turned to him. “How long would you say it is for me then?”

Bucky stepped up to him, sliding his arms around Tony’s waist. “A lifetime.”

“You would spend that long with me?”

“I might. I _really_ do like you, Tony.”

“You do?”

The door suddenly opened and Bucky quickly let go, putting distance between himself and Tony as Tony’s mother came into view.

“Tony, your friend is still here?” she asked.

Tony made a nervous swallow, silently praying she didn’t see anything. “Yeah, we were just saying goodbye.”

“Good.” She gave Bucky an apologetic look. “It is late, after all.”

“Yes it is,” Bucky agreed with a polite nod. “I’m very sorry for keeping your son out so late, ma’am. We were catching up and lost track of time.”

“I’m sure that’s what it was,” she said with a subtle contemplating glance to her son.

Bucky watched between them a moment. “Yes.” Though she tried to hide it, and did so remarkably well, he could see that she knew more than was being said. “Tony, would it be alright if I got your number?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Tony said. He added his number to Bucky’s depressingly empty contact list after being handed the phone, then called his own so Bucky’s number would show in his missed calls. “And now I have yours.”

Bucky smiled as he took his phone back. “Great. Have a good night, ma’am.” To the other man he said, “See you later, Tony.” His eyes met Maria’s as she seemed to study him, but then she turned back to her son. Bucky took that as his cue to leave.

He tried to tune out their voices as he walked out of the garage, wanting to give them privacy. Besides, he had something more important on his mind now.

* * *

Tony watched Bucky’s back as he left. He wished he could have gotten a goodnight kiss, but at the same time he was glad that Bucky was so quick to release him when his mother interrupted.

“He seems like a nice man,” she said to him.

“Yeah. We were classmates in college.”

Maria nodded. “Classmates. I see.”

“Yeah.” He hoped his voice was steady, but couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. Clearing his throat, he added, “We… we met in college.”

“Yes, dear, you said that already.”

“Right. Okay.” His fingers played with the corner of his suit jacket while his eyes finally met hers. If he faltered, if he broke eye contact now, it would prove a lie, and he didn’t want to face those consequences. “What else did you think it would be?”

His heart pounded as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I understand why you must hide from your father, Tony, but know that I will always love you. It doesn’t matter to me what or who you are.”

“H-how did you -”

“I pay attention.”

His fidgeting continued as he gulped. “And you… you actually… accept me?”

One hand cupped his with care as she gazed at him with understanding and love. “I do, son. I do.”

Tony stared back before he tightly embraced her. “Thank you, mother… t-thank you.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when Bucky reached Stark Industries. He could smell the vampire but it was still so faint.

Confusing.

A vampire would have a stronger scent than this, dead or alive. Something wasn’t right.

He easily snuck inside with a little charm here, and a little flirtation there. He took full advantage of his powers to get him all the way to Howard’s office.

The door was unsurprisingly locked. That was fine; it wasn’t like he hadn’t picked locks before.

He released everyone from his influence, allowing the natural fear to take hold so he wouldn’t be disturbed and then checked his pockets, but he found nothing he could use.

With a sigh, Bucky took hold of the knob, using his strength to break it off, and the door swung open with ease.


	9. Chapter 9

The city streets seemed eerily clear when Stane drove to work that morning. Usually there would be a traffic jam or two, but not this day.

The parking garage was near empty. No sign of Howard’s car. Stane left his in a spot and went inside.

The building was quiet, empty. No janitors, nothing.

He made his way to the security room. No guards to greet him. How strange. The cameras were still filming. He rewound the footage, hoping to find some answers.

He pressed play for the main entrance and watched as a crowd of employees ran for it. They looked terrified as they tripped and stumbled over each other. Once the door was clear, he spotted a lone man leaving.

Stane switched cameras, needing to find where this strange man had gone during his time inside. It looked like he had been rather charming with the staff. They led him to the main offices.

Stane checked the camera just outside Howard’s office. This was the man’s target. Stane watched him crush and tear off the knob, the door swinging open.

He stared at the screen before muttering, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” How was this even possible?

Several minutes passed before the young man left the office. Stane followed his trek through the halls, noticing right away the difference in the staff’s behavior toward him. Now they were scared. They were running out of his path.

What changed?

He couldn’t find an answer for that, but something else piqued his interest now.

He left for Howard’s office.

Stopping at the door, he stared open-mouthed at the large hole where the knob should be. Just how strong was this intruder and what was he after? He went inside and looked around, finding similar forced entry into the desk drawer and the file cabinet. “Howard, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

Stane went to the desk first, finding a note from Fury that simply read _Analyze this_ , and beside it was a small box. He opened it and blanched. Inside was what looked like biological tissue, possibly flesh, and Stane quickly closed it again.

Maybe the file cabinet would have more information. Turning to it, he found a drawer still slightly extended. He pulled it further, and on top was Howard’s latest project.

The papers listed things like enhanced healing, slight immunity to bullets, with the added note of _aim for the heart_. Howard’s own results were turning up very little, even noting that he needed a larger sample.

He checked another paper. Two subjects. Female dead. Male missing within headquarters. Stane wondered if the male subject was still there. He was curious enough to go to SHIELD and find out.

Would he be allowed inside? He had clearance when he and Howard first became partners, but Fury always favored Howard. Stane knew Fury distrusted him, but he couldn’t figure out why. None of his illegal dealings have ever made it to the public eye. However, Fury did always know more than he ever let on.

Stane put the papers back in the folder. Best to not let Howard know he was snooping. He would need to erase the footage of his own time in here.

And then time to visit Fury.

* * *

Howard stopped at his car before staring back at SHIELD Headquarters. He refused to believe that they were dealing with _vampires_ , of all things. Yes, he was shown the footage of Fury’s fight with the male. He was quick, vicious, but like many others, he couldn’t stand up to the taser that Fury kept on his person.

Then Howard was shown footage of the two agents.

_‘One was nearly completely drained of blood,’ Fury had explained. ‘The other, well, you saw what happened to them.’_

_‘But a vampire?’_

_‘I didn’t want to believe it at first either, but it seems to fit.’_

_Fury then led Howard to see the male they were keeping in a cheap metal cage._

_‘He hasn’t escaped?’ Howard questioned._

_‘He’s weakened. I bet if he gets more blood in him, though, he’d be ready to devour us all.’_

_The so-called vampire had said nothing as Howard stared._

There just had to be another explanation. Science could explain illness, it could explain other worldly beings, but vampires were horror stories told to scare young children from going outside late at night. Or they’re fictional monsters romanticized by writers.

This had to be an obsessive couple that convinced themselves their delusions were real. He never saw the body of the female, nor any official autopsy report, but he was told that she fell to the bullets like any human normally would. _Aim for the heart_ , he remembered the original file saying. How appropriate.

Director Fury had been working on the impossible for too long and was now willing to believe anything. That had to be the case. Why else would he believe this ridiculous claim?

Howard shook his head and got into his car. It was true that many different cultures had their own versions of the old tale, but there couldn’t possibly be even a sliver of truth to those stories, could there?

He shoved his key into the ignition and turned it. He listened to the hum of his car as he tried to think. Was there a new drug fueling these thoughts, this behavior?

Howard pulled out of the lot and onto the street.

* * *

Stane knew he made the right choice when he passed Howard on the road, but the man was too distracted to notice him. It was fine; Howard didn’t need to know.

SHIELD Headquarters was designed to look like a simple warehouse. Beneath the warehouse disguise was an advanced base of operation that examined the wonders of the universe, deciding whether one was a threat, or if it could be exploited for the advancement of the human race.

He parked his car and stepped out, slamming the door shut and then walking up to the building. Security greeted him and patted him down. Once they were satisfied, he was sent to the next checkpoint where he was granted clearance, his name and information still on file. Fury must not consider him a threat, even if he didn’t trust him.

An agent led him to Fury’s office.

Director Fury stared at him as he entered. “Obadiah, to what do I owe the pleasure? Did we request your presence?”

“No, you did not. I’m a little hurt by it, actually.” He took the empty chair across from Fury’s desk. “I would like another chance to be someone you can go to for your little… projects.”

Fury eyed him cautiously. “What makes you think now will be any different?”

A grin played at Stane’s lips and he leaned in. “I know what the new project is, and I want in.”

“Impossible.”

Stane noticed the slight change in posture, the subtle way Fury tensed. So he continued. “I won’t say anything if you let me in on it.”

“You don’t know anything, Obadiah,” Fury told him, a hint of warning in his tone.

“Aim for the heart, right?”

A twitch.

“I want in, Fury.”

“And what use would you be to me? You’re a businessman, and I need a scientist.”

“You know if I had no scientific background whatsoever, Howard would never have partnered up with me,” Stane countered. “I’ve kept all his secrets over the years, I can keep yours.” He kept up the casual act, hoping to fool Fury. He only had guesses to go on based on the file.

But Fury didn’t need to know that. He just needed to believe what Stane was telling him.

Director Fury narrowed his eye at Stane as he folded his arms. “You realize if anything gets leaked, we are forced to handle the problem ASAP.”

“Of course,” Stane agreed. He was almost there.

“Give the name of the person who told you about the project.”

Stane managed to keep himself from reacting too visibly. “I never asked his name.”

“Appearance then.”

“Short, dark hair. Dark eyes. Young.” Keep it general.

Fury continued to stare at him until he finally said, “Alright.”

Stane’s eyes widened before he quickly schooled his expression.

Was it really that easy?

“I’ll have someone take you to our little project,” Fury added, pressing a button.

“Thank you, Director Fury.” He needed to stay calm. He couldn’t let himself get found out now.

An agent came for him and they left Fury’s office together. Stane still couldn’t believe it worked so well.

Fury’s second-in-command stepped in shortly later. “I know what you did, sir.”

“We need to test the theory,” Fury stated. “Let him eat. Obadiah tried saying that Stark’s son told him about the vampire.”

“So you’re sending him to his death?” she questioned.

“He knows enough to be a liability. The vampire can take care of him.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony...

The room that housed his cold cage was dark. The vampire paced, his thoughts drifting back to his beloved Maya. Her entrancing beauty, intelligence that left him in awe. She had been charged with witchcraft when they met.

As they were carting her to the execution site, he stole her away, off to his private residence on the outskirts of town.

No one knew they were there.

Their romance before her new life was brief. He simply _had to_ keep her forever. He bit, brought her to the brink of death, and then offered her the gift of survival.

The transformation enhanced her natural beauty and he swore he was staring at a goddess.

_Never_ did he think he would lose her so easily. Humans were always such wicked creatures, always so willing to kill each other for sport.

Perhaps he wasn’t so different these days. Perhaps he never was.

He stopped and stared at the door when he heard voices.

Earlier, a man other than the one he learned was called Fury came to see him. He had recognized Maya’s very faint scent on the new man right away. If he wasn’t in such a weakened state and surrounded by bars, he would have struck because how dare this man be _anywhere_ near _his Maya_.

But there was something else too. Something _new_.

His beloved had been right. There were _others_. They weren’t the only ones. Before he had Maya, he had been alone for so long. Others were always too attached to humans, which in the end would get themselves destroyed.

But now he had proof that at least another one like them still existed. How many more are out there?

Did this one know about him? Did this one know someone else like them? Would they ever get to meet each other? If they did, would they be able to coexist?

His hands wrapped around the metal bars while he silently cursed his weakened body. He needed out. He _needed_ blood.

The cold bars were released when the door opened and yet another man stepped in. This one was older with fine wrinkles lining his face.

The man moved closer, the vampire catching traces of the _other one_. Was that vampire imprisoned as well? He could also barely smell _his Maya_ on this new human.

A light growl rumbled in his throat and startled the mortal.

“What the hell are you?” the old man whispered, reeking of fear.

“Why should I tell you? You’ve been near _her_.”

“Near who?”

“ _My Maya_ ,” the vampire snapped.

“Your Maya. Is she the one they killed?” the man replied.

The vampire narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t one of theirs? How did you get in?”

“Now, now, you don’t need to worry about that.”

The vampire folded his arms as he stepped as close as he could. “I see… Alright.”

“Now, what are you?”

Aldrich tilted his head. “You have to ask? If you know of _my Maya_ , then you must know of _me_.”

“But not what you are. That wasn’t in the file.”

“Oh, no?” A quiet chuckle. “Surprising. Well then, if you are at all like the other that was here, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Try me.”

“Vampire.” He watched as the old man eyes grew wide. “Would you like proof?” he asked, baring his fangs in an open-mouth grin.

“No. Thank you.”

“Suit yourself. What are you called?”

“Obadiah Stane. And you?”

“Killian. Aldrich Killian. I do like the name Obadiah though. Such a strong name.” He reached between the bars to gently caress Stane’s cheek with his fingers. “Do you think you could help me get out of here, Obadiah?” His cool fingers warmed against the other’s skin, trailing down to Stane’s throat.

“I might be able to help with that,” came the murmured reply.

“Then please do. I’ll even give you something in return.”

Stane stepped back to look at the lock that kept Aldrich a prisoner. A surprisingly standard padlock, but apparently it was enough. He took a couple small tools from his pocket and began to pick it.

Aldrich watched while he worked. “You don’t seem like the type to know how to do that.”

“A skill I picked up in my youth. It helped with getting ahead of the competition.”

The gate opened.

“But sometimes it’s best not to use it,” he added as he pocketed the small tools again.

“Of course.” Aldrich stepped out, smiling when he wasn’t met with gunfire. “Now, what would you like in return for helping me, my dear Obadiah?”

Stane was silent longer than Aldrich expected, but finally said, “Do you know Howard Stark?”

“I may. Tell me more.”

“Dark hair, mustache. A scientist. He was here a little bit before I arrived.”

“An associate of Fury’s.”

“Yes. He was studying a tissue sample from your Maya.”

The vampire’s eyes flashed red. “What about him?” he growled.

“I want his company. I have a few acquaintances I can benefit, but won’t be able to while he’s still around.” He looked into Aldrich’s eyes. “I need him out of the way.”

“Elimination. Perfect,” Aldrich purred. He rested a hand on Stane’s chest as he leaned closer. “I need one thing from you, my dear Obadiah.”

“Yes?” he asked.

“A little bit of blood. Just a little bit.”

Stane tilted his head in offering and Aldrich grinned at how easy it was. Maya had always put up a fight.

He bit into the offered flesh, taking a small drink, but leaving his mark. “I will find you after,” Aldrich stated and Stane shivered.

Going to the door, Aldrich thrust his fist through it, grabbing the guard and pulling them inside. After ripping the helmet off, Aldrich sunk his fangs in deep, completely draining the guard within minutes.

Stane backed himself against a wall. Such a terrifying sight but there was a hazy feeling coming over him. He soon found the view simply _intoxicating_ and there was a sudden _want_ that rushed through him when Aldrich’s eyes found his.

Aldrich licked his lips and then disappeared out the door.

* * *

Agent Hill held her tongue as they watched the vampire vanish from view of the camera. Another agent gone, and now there was a target on Stark’s head. “Is your theory proven?” she eventually asked Director Fury.

“We won’t know for sure until after.”

A silent moment passed. “And Stane?”

“Let him go. I want to see how this all plays out.”

“Very well.”

* * *

Tony woke to the sound of a scream and fell out of bed.

For those first few seconds he wondered if he imagined it, but then the absolute terror set in. This wasn’t normal. It was a warning that something dangerous was near.

“Bucky?”

Tony got to his feet and went to his door, pulling it open.

Silence met him first, and as he began to go down the hall, anxiety started to bubble inside him. _Why is he here? Why isn’t he using his magic?_

It didn’t make sense. Bucky was good. Why was he doing this?

Tony stopped outside the kitchen door, knowing that a vampire was on the other side. His heart was pounding as he shakily reached for the knob. With a quick gulp, he pulled the door open.

The coppery stench of blood was nearly enough to overwhelm him, so strong that it knocked him to his knees and he covered his mouth, his stomach churning. Red was splattered all over the usually pristine counter and cabinets, slick trails of it on the floor.

And then he noticed his mother’s still arm from behind the island, red and brown smeared over ashen flesh.

“M… m-m-mom?”

A man he had never seen before suddenly stepped into sight. His eyes held a sinister glow and his clothes were covered in blood. _His mother’s blood!_ It was so red against the man’s pale flesh, sticking to his clothes, still so fresh, still so wet. The image churned his insides upside down.

Tony trembled as he stared up at him. It wasn’t Bucky.

It wasn’t Bucky!

The vampire came up to him and knelt down. “Hello, little one.”

Fear kept Tony paralyzed and he nearly sobbed when the vampire took his chin in hand and turned his head to get a better look. “You look a little like my Maya. Did you know that?” Then the vampire turned Tony’s head the other way and found the mark that was left before. “Ah. That’s why you smell like the other one.”

Tony swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know,” he whimpered, panic making him almost choke.

“You don’t know?” The vampire turned Tony’s head again so they could see eye to eye. “Are you sure that’s your answer?”

“I r-really don’t know. H-he just shows up!”

“Is that so?” He pulled Tony closer. “Would he show up if I bit you?”

Tony tried to push him away. “No, don’t. Please don’t!”

But the vampire shoved him to the floor on his back. Tony fought as hard as he could until his limbs were easily pinned under the vampire. “Look at you. You almost put up as much of a fight as she would.”

“Bucky! Buck -” Tony’s cry was cut off by the vampire’s lips. He tried to break free but the vampire was too strong.

The vampire left Tony’s mouth, but his fangs pushed into Tony’s neck seconds later.

Tony shouted and struggled.

And then the monster stopped.

He was released and the vampire was on his feet, looking down at him.

Tony instinctively touched the new mark.

“I will be seeing you again, young Stark,” the vampire promised, disappearing when Tony blinked.

Gasping for breath, he scanned the room, but he was now completely alone with his mother’s lifeless body. The tears he was holding in fell to the floor.

He crawled to Maria, his fingers barely ghosting over her cold skin. Blood had saturated her clothes. Her throat was harshly torn open, shredded flesh surrounding the wound.

He had to call his father. Had to. Phone. Where was a phone?

Tony pulled himself to his feet, almost falling again when the slick coating of blood on his fingers made his hands slip on the counter.

His stomach churned again. _Not yet. Need to call._

He saw a phone on the counter.

_Mom…_

He grabbed the device and stared at the buttons, everything going out of focus. _Fuck. Focus!_ What was his father’s number? _Shit!_

Finally typing in the correct digits, he held the phone to his ear as it rang. And rang.

And rang.

Voicemail.

“Dad!” he exclaimed before the message finished. “You have to get home, y-you have to!” He gasped when he thought he saw her move, but then realized it was his imagination. “Dad, dad, dad, please, please get home. It’s” - he choked, coughed, needed to get through this - “i-it’s mom. She’s… Oh god, where are you? Dad, please, please fucking pick up!”

But there was no answer.

His arm fell to his side, the voicemail still recording.

He couldn’t see. Everything was blurry.

Blurry and spinning and twisting and -

Tony threw himself to the kitchen sink just before he began to retch, unable to hold it in any longer.

_A nightmare. Wake up. Please wake up!_

After the last hurl, he nearly collapsed, clinging to the edge of the sink.

Why? _Why_? She had nothing to do with any of this!

Where was the phone? Did his father call back yet? Where was he?

“Tony!”

Hearing his name startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his friends. “She…” Tony tried, tried so hard to get the words out, but they wouldn’t come.

Only more tears.

Pepper carefully made her way over to him while Rhodey called the cops. She held onto Tony and let him cry, slowly leading him out of the room.

She managed to sit him down outside to wait, rubbing his back while listening to his heartbroken sobs.

Rhodey rejoined them soon after, and Pepper allowed herself to shed a few silent tears.


	11. Chapter 11

They got Tony to Pepper’s home a few hours later. Rhodey took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up, passing the ruined clothes off to Pepper as they were removed. There was no use in trying to clean them.

There was so much blood, Rhodey worried if Tony had been attacked too, but as it was carefully scrubbed away, he was thankful that none of it seemed to be Tony’s.

But any good feelings were dimmed by the truth that it was his mother’s blood that covered him from head to toe.

He was dressed in whatever Rhodey had grabbed from his closet before leaving the Stark home. It happened to be a pair of dark slacks and a white button shirt.

Pepper led him to the living room to rest after everything was done, sitting him on the couch before she went to the kitchen with Rhodey. She checked on him through the door every now and then, but Tony wouldn’t move, his eyes staring but not seeing anything.

“No one should have to see something like that,” Rhodey murmured as Pepper watched Tony once more. “I still can’t believe it. Who the hell does something like that?”

“I know,” she sighed. “And then finding out about his father… God, both in one day.”

“Yeah.” He folded his arms as he remembered what they were told. “It couldn’t have been just a wreck. There’s no way. Unless -”

“Stop, James,” Pepper cut him off, turning to him. “Howard Stark was a jerk, but he would _never_ do that.”

“I know. But I bet he was still involved somehow. Maybe he has stuff he’s doing on the side. Not too weird with the big business type.”

“You watch too much television.”

Rhodey shrugged and walked up to her, peeking through the doorway to check on Tony.

Pepper tried to blink back her tears as she asked, “Do you think he’ll ever be okay?”

“I don’t know. Something like that… it never leaves you.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She listened to him sigh again. “Do you think the killer will come back for him?” she whispered.

“I don’t think so. Tony’s so messed up right now, he probably wouldn’t even recognize them if he saw ‘em. He’s no threat.”

“That doesn’t matter. If they want him dead too…”

Rhodey turned to her, seeing the tears beginning to slide down her face, and held her close. “We’ll protect him, Pep. I promise.”

She nodded, wiping her tears away. “I’m going to go out there,” she told him as she pulled away.

“Sure, I’ll…” yet another sigh - “I’ll be out there soon.”

“Okay.” She went to the fridge, taking out a water. “Okay.” She walked out to the living room and sat next to Tony. “Tony?” she gently tried, but he didn’t look up. “Tony,” she called again, carefully touching his shoulder.

There was a small flinch at the contact, but his eyes finally met hers.

She opened her mouth to speak, but… what could she say? That it was going to be okay? That wasn’t going to make him feel any better. His parents were gone. It wasn’t okay. It wasn’t going to be okay for a long time.

“Why?” His voice was so quiet that she almost didn’t catch it.

“I don’t know,” she answered, her hold tightening on the water bottle in her hands. “I don’t know why this… why _any_ of this happened.”

“Don’t wanna lose ‘em, Pep.” He sounded so small, that Pepper wanted so much just to cradle him and promise him that everything would be okay even when they both knew it wouldn’t. “Why did he -” Tony choked on his words, new tears forming.

Pepper dropped the water onto the cushion and pulled her friend into a hug. “Oh, Tony… I know you didn’t want to lose them. You didn’t deserve to lose them so soon.”

“They shouldn’t be…” Tony couldn’t say it.

“I know. I know.”

They sat together, clutching each other in silence, before they heard Tony’s ringtone. She let go and watched him take it out of his pocket. He needed to squint to read the name, pressing the answer button and moving it to his ear with a sniffle. “H-hey, Obie.”

Obadiah Stane. Pepper did not trust him. She always felt uneasy around the older man, but she kept quiet about her feelings since Tony considered him family.

She picked up the bottle of water, setting it on a coaster on the coffee table while trying not to eavesdrop. He was probably giving his condolences to Tony. After all, he had worked alongside Howard for years, had known Tony most of his life. It wasn’t unusual for him to call. It was probably all over the news by now.

Looking up, she saw Rhodey watching from the doorway. He must have heard Tony say ‘Obie’. He liked Stane even less than she did.

Tony stopped talking after a few more minutes, ending the call.

The two waited as he merely stared at the phone.

“He said he’s sorry for my loss,” Tony muttered after a little while. He finally dropped his hand onto the cushion and sighed as he leaned back, his eyes on the ceiling. “Also informed me he’s taking over the company for now.”

“Do you really want to go back though?” Rhodey wondered aloud.

Tony bit his lip and his eyes glistened as they began to water.

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” Pepper spoke up. “Tony will decide what to do when he’s ready, and now is _not_ the time.”

“Thank you,” Tony murmured to her, managing a hint of a smile, but it quickly faded. “God, I’m exhausted.”

“Maybe we should get you to bed then,” she suggested. “I can’t imagine how you must feel right now.”

“Yeah.” There was a tiny jingle from his phone. A text. He checked who it was from and breathed out, “Bucky.”

“Are you going to answer him?”

Tony simply stared at his phone at first, but then nodded and typed out a reply. There was a brief back and forth before Tony stood and said, “I’m going to give him a call.”

“You want some privacy?” Rhodey asked him.

“Yeah.” Tony peeked at both of them. “Sorry, guys.”

“It’s fine,” Pepper was quick to assure him. “We’ll be out here when you’re done.”

Tony gave them another nod and turned to the hallway as he speed-dialed Bucky, heading to the guest room.

Rhodey sunk into a chair. “Do you think this guy is good for him, Pepper?”

“I hope so, James… I hope so.”

“If he only called to break up now that things are even worse for Tony than before, I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“You’ll need to get in line.”

* * *

Tony closed the door to the guest room as soon as he heard Bucky’s voice. He trusted his friends, he did, but this was _Bucky_.

 _“Tony?”_ he heard after a silent moment between them. _“Are you there?”_

“Yeah. Sorry.” Tony rubbed his eyes; he was just so tired.

_“So your parents -”_

“Yeah,” he stopped him before it could be said. “Yeah, they are.”

_“I’m so sorry.”_

Tony’s hand shook. Bucky sounded so genuine and Tony felt a stray tear slide down his cheek. “Bucky… the man that… that did this, he…” - a swallow followed by a whispered - “h-he was a vampire.”

Silence answered him and his chest felt so tight, he couldn’t breathe, more tears threatened to fall, and then, _“Did he hurt you?”_

“Bucky, he killed them!”

 _“But did he hurt you?”_ Bucky asked again. _“Were you bitten?”_

_‘You look a little like my Maya.’_

_Fangs sinking in._

Tony felt a new fear with that question alone. “I-I, no, n-no, I… I wasn’t.”

 _“I know what he did to your parents.”_ His voice was soft, gentle. _“The whole city knows. But, Tony, if he had bitten you… if he had_ turned _you, I… I don’t want to think about that.”_

_‘You look… like my Maya.’_

_Fangs sinking in._

Tony shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. “If I…” He couldn’t say it.

_“Tony?”_

He couldn’t tell him. It would ruin everything between them. He didn’t know the rules between vampires. What if he committed some unforgivable act? _I fought back, I fought back!_ But was it enough?

_“Tony, what’s going on?”_

How did the vampire even know about them? Did Bucky tell him? And the vampire just decided to… see him for himself?

_“Tony!”_

“Bucky, if we… if we hadn’t gotten together… would they still be alive?”

Another pause. Tony tightly gripped the phone.

_“I need to talk to you.”_

“We are talking,” he mumbled.

_“No, face to face. There’s something you need to know. Where are you?”_

“My friend’s place. They’re helping me.”

_“Can you tell me an address?”_

Tony hesitated, knowing he couldn’t just risk their safety, even for Bucky. “Let’s meet somewhere instead.”

_“Alright.”_


	12. Chapter 12

Howard’s office was reorganized and quickly cleaned, the broken door already replaced.

The assistant tasked with helping Stane move into the office peeked at the old man as he adjusted his shirt collar, the hint of a scar barely visible just above the fabric. “Are you alright, sir?”

“Yes,” Stane answered as he lowered his hand. “I’m fine.”

The assistant nodded and began walking to the door, but had to stop when Aldrich came into the room, effectively blocking the exit. The strong odor of blood was coming off him and the assistant backed up in silence.

Aldrich gave them a once over with his eyes before turning to Stane. “I did your wicked deed, my dear Obadiah. But now I would like something.”

Stane glanced at him. “You’re a filthy mess. Get cleaned up first and I’ll hear you. We just got the office reorganized and you’re tracking blood everywhere.”

Aldrich slowly went up to him. “Is that really how you want to speak to me, my dear Obadiah?” His finger trailed down Stane’s neck, but the claw-like nail held a threat as it scraped against the skin.

“No, sir,” Stane softly replied. “What would you like?”

The assistant attempted leaving the room while the others were distracted, but their wrist was caught in a firm grip and they turned to see it was Aldrich.

“A snack.”

“I can get you a sandwich,” the assistant suggested, not liking the way the man looked at them.

“Thank you,” Aldrich said with a smile. “But I meant you.”

“M-me?”

He lifted them off their feet, his teeth sinking deep into the flesh, warm blood streaming down his parched throat, and just for fun, he tore off a chunk like a beast.

Stane shook his head at the display. “You have no care for cleanliness, I see.”

Aldrich narrowed his eyes at him. “Do not speak to me like I am a child, Obadiah. You would not like the consequences.”

“I will speak to you however way I want. You wouldn’t even be free if it weren’t for me.”

Aldrich held the cooling corpse like he would a dance partner and began a slow waltz. “Oh, Obadiah, you wound me so deeply.” Drops of blood began to fall, and he dipped the body to make a nice red splatter on the floor. “If you hadn’t helped me, your wretched colleague would still be alive and in your way.” He lifted the body and sped up his steps. “Or would you be the one to end his life with your own hands?” The corpse was sent spinning away in a grotesque twirl before it fell to the floor.

“I wouldn’t risk myself like that,” Stane answered.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Aldrich returned to him, placing a hand on Stane’s chest as he looked up into his eyes. “You are far too clever for that, aren’t you, Obadiah?”

Stane said nothing as he put his hand over Aldrich’s, meaning to move it away, but the vampire took the opportunity to entwine their fingers.

“I have an offer for you,” Aldrich whispered, his mouth open in a grin. “I _love_ what you’ve done here, but you could do so much more than this. Let me help you with that.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“The man known as Fury. The one that imprisoned me and killed _my Maya_.” He needed a moment to control himself before he could continue. “I can give you the power to snatch his job away from him. My dear Obadiah would be the boss then.” He reached up with his free hand to caress Stane’s cheek. “Imagine it. Everyone answering to _you_.”

“I do like the sound of that,” Stane replied while he leaned into the touch.

“Of course you do. All you need to do is trust me.” He moved closer as though going for a kiss. “I will give you the gift, and you can do with it whatever you please.”

Stane quietly considered the offer. “I can get rid of Fury?” he finally asked. “Be the Director of SHIELD myself?”

“Yes. And no one will dare disobey you. Running this place -” Aldrich looked around the room before letting out a dramatic sigh - “it is simply not enough for you. You were born to be something far greater than a business owner, Obadiah. I simply want you to be your best you.”

Observing the office, Stane came to the conclusion that Aldrich was right. The company was a small accomplishment, too small for him. He could accept Aldrich’s offer and take over SHIELD. It was no secret to anyone on the inside that the organization was so deeply woven into the government. He could use it to snag control of the country… and then maybe more.

“What will it cost me?” he wanted to know.

“Oh, not much. Just your humanity. But you’ll gain eternal life in return. And you could bend people to your will.”

“I would be a vampire.”

“Is that really such a bad thing at this point? You wouldn’t even need me anymore when you can get rid of anyone in your way on your own.” Aldrich let go of him, walking around the office. “So you need blood. You could buy it with your connections, I’m sure.”

“That is true,” Stane agreed. Drinking blood sounded like a minor inconvenience when compared to the possibility of having the chance to control everything. “Alright.”

The vampire returned to him. “Do you accept my gift, my dear Obadiah?”

“I do.”

Aldrich carefully undid the top buttons of Stane’s shirt to find his previous mark on the man’s throat. “Head up,” he instructed, gently tipping Stane’s head back. “There we go.” He bit down, piercing the flesh, and drank, taking much more than before. A hand weakly grasped him but Aldrich didn’t stop until he knew that Stane was close to death. He then nipped at his own wrist, watching the blood trickle down before offering it to Stane. “Drink up, my friend.”

Stane’s lips went to the wound, tasting the bitter fluid. The bitterness seemed to overpower the usual metallic flavor, and the blood burned on its way down, but he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop.

Aldrich smiled as he watched Stane enjoy it for a couple minutes. “You know,” he said after a bit, “there is a small detail I forgot to mention before. The one that makes you... they _can_ control you.” He pulled his arm away, the wound quickly sealing. “Thank you for giving me your freedom, Obadiah.”

“What?”

Placing a hand on the side of Stane’s face, Aldrich told him, “We will discuss things later. You are about to be very busy with transformation.”

Stane stared at him in horror as the burning began to intensify and he was convinced his blood was starting to boil. Was he on fire? Was he dying?

What had he done?

Aldrich knocked the agonized man to the floor and walked out, pulling the office door shut behind him. Employees anxiously watched, staring at the door when the screaming began. “No one disturb him. He’s alright.” He stepped away from the door. “Does anyone want to leave?”

A few began to back away, instinct telling them to flee.

“Oh, I was not giving you permission to go,” he sweetly pointed out, revealing a disturbingly angelic smile complete with vicious fangs. “None of you are leaving.”

Some still ran for the exits while others went into hiding throughout the building.

Aldrich watched in amusement before easily catching those that tried to escape. “Brave volunteers,” he called them as he dragged them back to the office. He kicked the door open and tossed them inside. Before they could escape, he pulled the door shut again, ignoring the pounding and the muffled cries. “You see, my dear Obadiah, I am not such an unkind master.”

Those that remained in the hall looked to each other. A couple began to pray.

“Your Lord cannot save you,” Aldrich promised. “You will learn that soon enough.” He leaned on the door with a grin. “Feels good to be so alive again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony stared out the car window as fresh snow began to fall from the sky, waiting for Bucky to show. “You know he’s not going to hurt me, right?”

“That fucker is still loose, Tones,” Rhodey gently reminded him. “Sorry I’m too concerned to let you wait out here alone. Besides, we’re still not too sure about this Bucky guy, anyway.”

“Bucky would protect me.”

Pepper let out a light sigh. “You can think that, Tony, but that monster wouldn’t be easily stopped. I’m sure you think very highly of your new boyfriend, but realistically -”

“Realistically, the way my parents were…” Tony shook his head. “It’s supposed to be impossible. All of this is impossible and yet here we are.”

“Tony -”

“Pepper, I know what I’m saying. I can’t tell you _how_ impossible everything is.” As Bucky finally came into view, stopping a few feet from the car, Tony muttered, “These men shouldn’t even exist, and yet I love one.”

“Love?” his friends questioned.

But Tony didn’t reply. He simply got out of the car to meet Bucky. The awful, dreadful feeling of warning struck him as he approached and he had to stop a few steps away. “Buck… Bucky, please,” he pleaded, wanting to reach him but his body refused to move any closer.

“Sorry,” Bucky murmured, using enough of his ability to let Tony feel at least normal.

The ominous feeling lifted and Tony walked the rest of the way, throwing his arms around Bucky and clinging tight. A content sigh escaped when Bucky held him in return, the vampire’s cool fingers felt welcoming on his skin, sliding through the dark curls of his hair.

“It isn’t because of your involvement with me,” Bucky told him, feeling Tony start to tense. “Your family wasn’t targeted because of _us_.”

“But he knew about you -”

“He could smell me on you.”

Tony pulled away and made a face. “Like a dog?”

“Sure. Like a dog.” Bucky took a moment to collect his thoughts and then asked, “Do you know a Director Fury?”

“Not really _know_ him. Saw him leave dad’s office a few times. All I was told was his name. Obie would start asking me questions every time the guy left, but I never knew anything.”

“What would Obie ask you?”

Tony shrugged. “Things like why he was there, what was dad doing now, did Fury bring or take anything with him.” He narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “Why? Did you learn something?”

“Your father had a lot of secrets, Tony,” Bucky told him. “Fury had him working on all sorts of projects. Based on the file in his office -”

“You broke into his office?”

After a quick nod, Bucky continued. “He was examining strange beings, some of which were aliens.”

Tony stared at him in silence. _This can’t be real._

“The last project he started on… They gave him a tissue sample from a vampire.”

“My dad was studying… what?”

“A vampire, sweetheart.”

Tony tried to wrap his head around it, but nothing Bucky was saying made sense. His father ran a company. He wasn’t some mad scientist studying the supernatural… was he? Aliens… Vampires… How did this happen? “Proof?”

“I read the file. Saw the sample,” Bucky answered.

“And how… h-how did they kill it to… to get the sample?”

Bucky was quiet for a long time. Tony wasn’t sure he was going to get a response until he heard, “It said ‘aim for the heart’.”

 _A gun then?_ It seemed too easy.

“So… so the one that -”

“It was her mate.”

“Her mate.” _‘You look a little like_ my Maya _.’_

“He must have known your father was involved somehow. Maybe detected her scent on him like I did.”

“But… but then why… why attack my mother? I’m sure she didn’t know _anything_ , Buck, so why?”

“I don’t know. Mate for a mate?”

“Did dad pull the fucking trigger on his mate?”

“No.” Bucky used a little of his power to calm Tony some. “What can you tell me about Obie? Why did he always ask about your father’s projects for Fury?”

“I don’t know. Maybe jealous, I guess?” Tony pushed a shaky hand through his hair while he tried to think. “They were business partners, but apparently this creepy shit with dad wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Did he know anything about what your father did for Fury?”

“I don’t know, Buck, I’m sorry. I just don’t know.”

Bucky gave him a gentle touch. “Breathe, Tony.”

Tony tried to listen but his heart raced. _Dad, what the hell? What the fucking hell?_

“Tony?”

“I’m breathing, don’t worry,” he snapped. He folded his arms, his breaths choppy and fast.

He froze when Bucky lowered his shirt collar, the other vampire’s bite clearly visible over Bucky’s own mark.

“You said he didn’t.”

Tony stepped back.

“You said he _didn’t_ bite you.”

“Bucky… Bucky, I couldn’t -”

“You couldn’t tell me the truth?”

He flinched. There was the trace of a growl in Bucky’s voice.

_Over. It’s over. Fucked up. I fucked up._

“I didn’t want to lose you,” he whispered. His eyes welled up.

“I wasn’t going to leave you,” Bucky snapped back as he clenched his fists. “You didn’t have to lie to me!”

“Of course I had to!”

“Tony!”

“You said you didn’t want to think about it! I had to lie, Bucky, it sounds too much like you’re ready to abandon me!”

“If he _transformed_ you,” Bucky explained, exasperated with the situation. “You’re still human, right?”

“Yes. I think.”

“Don’t joke about that, Anthony,” Bucky warned.

“I’m not joking! How would I even know -”

“You would know,” Bucky interrupted him. He took a deep breath, trying to release any lingering anger. “I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea, alright?”

Tony wiped his eyes to clear his blurring vision. “You mean that?”

“I mean it,” Bucky told him, pulling Tony into a hug.

“Not in trouble with you?” Tony hoped. He needed to be sure he wouldn’t lose Bucky too.

“You’re not. It was my fault for not wording things better.”

Tony nodded, more tears sliding down his cheeks, but Bucky gently wiped them away, whispering another ‘sorry’.

“Think you can do something for me?” Bucky asked after a few minutes.

“What is it?”

“Don’t go back to Stark Industries.”

“Bucky, I can’t just not go. I already told Obie -”

“You spoke to him already?”

“He called a little before you. I told him I’ll come in when I feel better.”

Bucky swallowed, his hold on Tony tightening slightly. “I really don’t think it’s safe, Tony.”

“Maybe it’s not.”

“Don’t go back. Please,” Bucky pleaded.

Biting his lip, Tony thought about what to say. He didn’t want to hurt Bucky, but he couldn’t stay away from there, especially now that he knew about his father’s secret work. But he also couldn’t take Bucky’s word for it. He needed to see the evidence himself.

“I won’t,” he finally said.

The relief on Bucky’s face hurt to see. “Alright. I’ll try to find Fury then. There was no location listed as a base of operation from what I’ve seen. You’re sure you don’t know where he is?”

“I don’t know anything,” Tony whispered, realizing just how true that statement was.

Bucky looked at the car Tony came in, finding his friends watching them. “They’re worried about you.”

“I know.” Tony took a breath, wiping his eyes once more. “I should get back to them.”

“Let them help you,” Bucky said. “Let them keep you safe.”

“Yeah.” As Bucky turned to leave, Tony grabbed his arm. “Please don’t go.”

Bucky glanced at Tony’s hand then into his eyes. “Your friends -”

“I know they’re worried,” Tony quickly interrupted, giving Bucky a light tug. “But I don’t want to be alone tonight. We’ll tell them it’s my idea.”

Bucky sighed as he gave the car another look. “You need to get the okay then. I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.”

“I’ll tell them I need you. It’s not even a lie.” Tony went back to the car and tapped on Rhodey’s window. After his friend rolled the window down, he said, “Please let Bucky come back with us.”

“Tony -”

“Please. You guys have each other, please let me have him tonight.”

With a quick glance to Pepper to see her nodding her head, Rhodey looked back at Tony and said, “Alright, but if he tries anything weird, he’s out.”

“What would you consider weird? Not gonna let him touch me?”

“We’re not going that far,” Pepper promised. “Just let us know if he starts doing something you don’t want.”

Tony nodded. “Alright. I can do that.” He turned to Bucky and waved him over. “If you do anything I don’t want, they’re kicking you out,” he told him.

“That’s fine.”

“In the back then,” Rhodey told them before rolling his window back up.

Bucky opened the door for Tony, letting him get in first. Tony climbed in and scooted all the way to the other side, holding his breath until Bucky was right beside him. “Thought you might leave,” he murmured.

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“Seatbelts on, boys,” Pepper reminded them.

Once they were buckled in, Rhodey pulled out of the lot, heading back to Pepper’s.

Tony reached over, resting his hand on Bucky’s, and watched as Bucky lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it before setting them back on the seat.

“Does it take a lot?” Tony asked in a low voice, his eyes never leaving their hands.

“What?”

“The… thing, vampire magic.”

Bucky gave him a confused look.

“To make us not afraid.”

“Oh, that.” Bucky thought about it as he entwined their fingers. “Not really. I have to make the effort, but not that much.”

“So you can keep it up all night?”

“If I have to.”

Tony ran his thumb over Bucky’s warming hand. “Do vampires sleep?”

“We do. We dream, too.”

His eyes went to Bucky’s face. “What do you dream about?”

Bucky’s lips turned up in a smile but his eyes were sad. “Sometimes home… My parents, my little sister… Sometimes after, like when I joined the clan.”

“You mean like a vampire clan? Where are they now?”

“Gone.”

“What happened to them?”

Bucky shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You’ll never see them.”

“But, Bucky, I -”

“No more questions,” Bucky told him.

Tony frowned. “Is it really so bad that I want to know about your old clan?”

Bucky looked at him. “You don’t need to know.”

Tony bit his lip and gazed out the window. “Fine.” He wanted to know, but after the earlier fight, he didn’t want to test Bucky’s temper. Instead he folded his arms and watched the scenery pass by, remaining quiet for the rest of the ride.

Rhodey eventually pulled into the driveway and parked the car while Pepper checked on the two in the back, sensing the tension between them upon seeing Tony’s frown and Bucky’s clenched jaw. “You guys alright?”

“We’re fine,” Tony told her as he unbuckled his seatbelt, Bucky doing the same.

“You’re sure?”

“He just started down a topic I don’t like,” Bucky explained. “We’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Everyone got out of the car, Rhodey and Pepper walking up to the house first.

Bucky offered a hand to Tony, walking with him. “Sorry,” he heard Tony mumble.

“It’s fine, love.”

“Love?” Tony stopped to stare at him. _Did… d-did I hear that right?_ Sure, Tony knew how he felt about Bucky, but to hear the vampire actually say it himself...

Bucky appeared surprised at his own words, looking timid as he said, “We’ll talk about it when we have some privacy, alright?”

“Uh… Okay. Yeah, sure… Sure.”

Everyone’s boots went off at the door so as not to track any melting snow through the house. Coats were hung on the rack.

Tony glanced at Bucky again, biting his lip while he tried to think. Was it real? Did he want to know?

All he was certain about was this talk was going to happen tonight after everyone had gone to bed for the night, and instead of prolonging his growing nervousness, he decided to try getting them privacy early. He was scared of what might happen, but he didn’t think he had the energy to wait for the conversation all night.

After one more peek at Bucky, Tony went to his friends. “Look, guys, I know it’s early yet, but… could he and I go to my room please?”

“What about dinner?” Pepper reminded him. “You haven’t eaten yet.”

“Not hungry.”

“Tony.”

“I’m just _really_ tired, guys,” he told them.

“Will you promise to eat later then?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright.”

Rhodey eyed Bucky. “Make sure he really does, please.”

“Sure,” Bucky promised as Tony pulled him to the guest room.

It was a small bedroom with a single twin bed, a clock sitting on the nightstand beside it. The small yet cute dresser held a dusty mirror. Lace curtains were hanging over the window.

Tony sat on the bed, trying to appear calm even though he wanted to run away from this talk already. “You called me… you called me ‘love’.”

“I did,” Bucky replied.

“Did you mean it?” Tony looked into those icy blue eyes. “Please, Bucky, did you mean it?”

Bucky closed the distance between them, giving Tony a light kiss to his forehead before kneeling in front of him. “I did. And I still do.”

“I… Bucky -”

He was interrupted when Bucky’s lips met his, soft and hesitant. Tony leaned into it, sliding his fingers through Bucky’s long, dark hair. He didn’t realize he had shut his eyes until he opened them again when they parted, staring into Bucky’s own.

He actually looked... fragile.

Tony cupped Bucky’s face with his hands, pulling him into a second kiss as Bucky moved even closer, Tony’s legs parting so he could fit between them. Another breath, another kiss.

Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist when the vampire pushed him onto his back. Their eyes met and Bucky moved to kiss Tony’s throat, but he stopped when he found the newer mark left on him. Tony was about to ask what was wrong, but then he felt Bucky’s fingers brush against the scars, catching a flash of red in the vampire’s eyes. “Bucky.”

Bucky’s gaze flicked to his face.

“Bite me.”

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Yes.” He lifted his hand to Bucky’s cheek. “Please, make me yours again.”

“I love you,” Bucky murmured, catching Tony’s lips once more. It was heated but slow, the two simply taking their time before they parted and Bucky kissed a trail to Tony’s neck, down to the scars. His hands moved up Tony’s chest and then down his arms, clasping his hands.

There was a moment when nothing happened and Tony murmured, “I love you, Bucky.”

“And I love you,” Bucky returned, intertwining their fingers.

And then he bit over the previous two marks, making his beloved gasp.

It was so intimate. Tony’s head swam as more blood was taken. When Bucky did pull away, Tony followed, kissing Bucky and tasting his own blood on the vampire’s lips.

After their kiss, Tony fell back onto the mattress, lightheadedness making the room seem like it was spinning. Bucky rested his head against his, and Tony quietly asked, “No more?”

“Not right now.”

“Then… kiss me?”

Bucky smiled against him. “Sure.”

* * *

It was early, nearing five in the morning, when Bucky finally made it to the kitchen. He found dinner’s leftovers in the fridge, seeing there was enough for two. “You have great friends, sweetheart,” he murmured.

After a quick search of the drawers, he found a small notepad and pen, and he scribbled out a note. He tore it out and put the pad and pen away.

Returning to Tony’s room, he left the note under the clock, and then knelt down to give Tony one last gentle kiss. He watched his lover for a moment before going to the door. After glancing back one more time, Bucky left.

* * *

Tony woke with the first rays of sunlight from the window. He stared around the room at first but then quickly sat up.

Where was -

He noticed the note and his heart sank. _Is that… a rejection letter? After everything last night?_ With shaky hands, he picked it up and read.

_Tony, I went looking for Fury. Please don’t anything stupid until I get back. Stay away from Stark Industries. Your dinner is in the fridge._

_I love you._

Tony lowered the note. It wasn’t a rejection but he still didn’t know when he would see Bucky again. He wished he could follow his love’s request, but he just couldn’t. He had to see things for himself.

He got out of bed and left the room. He needed to ask for a ride.


	14. Chapter 14

The winter sky was a pale gray. Snow covered the cold, hard ground. Stark Industries looked far less inviting than Tony had ever seen.

Rhodey drove up to the building, stopping near the front doors. “Tony, are you sure you want to go in there? Want me to come with?”

“No, I… I need to do this alone.” He looked to his friend, wishing he could fill Rhodey in on what was going on, but felt he wouldn’t be believed. After all, it wasn’t every day someone fell in love with a literal vampire that informed them their father had been studying aliens, vampires, and who knows what else. “I just need to see Obie about a few things, maybe start going through dad’s things.”

“You’re sure you need to go alone?” Rhodey tried again. “You really don’t want me coming along?”

“I’m sure, honeybear. But thank you.”

“Alright. Call us later, Tones.”

“I will,” he promised.

Tony got out of the car and looked up at the building. It was a strange feeling knowing he would never see his father here again. Howard had built Stark Industries up from a small, one-office company pretty much by himself over the years.

And now everything was going to Stane.

What if he -

No. That couldn’t be right. This was a temporary thing. The man he wished had been his father couldn’t possibly have wanted Howard dead. Besides, it was the work of a vampire, and Stane had no connection to him, right?

Right?

He prayed he was right as he finally shut the car door and gave Rhodey a wave before watching his friend drive away. Once the car was out of sight, Tony headed to the building. Nerves bubbled inside him. His hand grasped the door handle and he froze as he felt the telltale signs of fear and dread.

It felt like Bucky. He knew it wasn’t… but…

_There’s a vampire in there._

Tony took an anxious gulp and opened the door. The metallic stench of blood struck and he froze, thoughts of his mother leaping to the surface. _So cold, so cold, mom… So much blood._

_So much… blood._

Nausea rose and gurgled in his stomach, but he swallowed the urge down and shook the memories away before walking in.

The deserted halls were smeared red from top to bottom with a disturbing trail that dragged across the floor.

_A cold, gray body lay beyond the island and he imagined lifeless eyes staring back._

_Always staring._

_Always staring back._

_Mother, mother, why?_

“Tony, what are you doing here?” Stane’s voice suddenly broke through Tony’s thoughts. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“O-Obie, the… the blood.”

Stane gave the gory mess a casual observance. To Tony’s eye, it looked like something out of a torture chamber the way it was coated with _so much_ blood, but the old man merely said, “It’s nothing. Someone injured themselves on a piece of machinery. You know how it can be.”

Tony let out a high-pitched laugh. “Y-yeah? Just, just that?” _How many people got injured for this, Obie? Did they lose their head? Did they explode?_

He kept his questions to himself as Stane tried to assure him. “Yes, just that.” The man gave the gruesome sight a calm gaze as though nothing beyond a possible work-related accident had occurred.

But Tony knew that couldn’t be true.

“What did you think happened, boy?” Stane was watching him with a keen eye as he stepped closer.

Tony subconsciously backed away, wanting, no, _needing_ to keep distance between them. “I… I don’t know. Maybe another murder?”

“Ah, yes,” Stane said with a thoughtful tone and stopped his advancement with a nod. “Yes, I can understand that given what you’ve recently been through.”

“Yeah.” Tony wrapped his arms around himself. It was a lie, he knew it was. But why? His body felt cold. A vampire was nearby. He could feel it. Why didn’t Stane react? Shouldn’t he feel the same terror Tony did?

“Obie, I… I-I need to get into my father’s office,” Tony nervously rushed after remembering why he came in the first place.

“His office? Why?”

Stane approached again, forcing Tony another step back. _Am I… a-am I afraid of_ Obie _?_

“I can have his things sent to your home,” Stane finished.

Tony could feel his body trembling. “Are you trying to keep me out?” His voice was shaking.

“You were rarely allowed in there when Howard was alive,” Stane reminded him. “There are some things you just aren’t meant to see.”

“I think, I think that I have more right than, than you.” Every human instinct in him told him to run, to get out because danger was nearby, but he needed to see his father’s files.

He needed to know the truth.

“You do, do you? Why not stay in your place a little bit longer? A top designer doesn’t need to know much else other than how to make beautiful work.”

Tony shook his head as his eyes narrowed. No, that didn’t sound right. “You said… you said I might be ready for management.”

“In time. We can’t just rush these things, you know.”

“No.” _That’s not what you said._ “Obie, what’s going on?” he finally asked. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything, son.”

“No! You’re lying, Obie! Why?”

“Boy -”

“W-what did _that_?” he exclaimed as he pointed at the blood all over the corridors. “Obie, what the hell happened here?”

Stane sighed, once again walking towards him. “Son, I always thought you were a smart kid, smart enough to know when not to stick your nose in places you shouldn’t. I guess today you proved me wrong.”

Tony backed himself to a wall in an effort to avoid him.

“I really didn’t want to get you involved, but if you keep asking questions, I -”

He stopped, turning around to see Aldrich.

The vampire ignored Stane’s stare as he walked up to Tony. “You came to see me. Just like _my Maya_ would.”

“Y-you…”

_So cold to the touch. Mom, mom, mom, mom…_

_Oh god, why?_

“The other one’s scent is on you again,” Aldrich said in disgust. “It’s stronger this time. You were around them recently.” He took Tony’s chin in his hand and turned his head. “They reclaimed you.”

Tony needed out, needed to escape, but his legs refused to budge! “Bucky,” he whispered, some plea he didn’t know he was making, “Bucky, please.”

“Bucky?”

Hearing the name come from this monster’s lips sent a horrible chill down Tony’s spine.

“Is that his name?”

Tony looked to Stane, silently trying to ask for help. The old man had been by his father’s side for years, surely he would do the right thing and get him out of there!

Aldrich noticed his gaze, grinning as he said, “He won’t be helping you. He only listens to me now.”

“He would never listen to you,” Tony replied, but his voice was weak, trembling.

“Would you like to experience what he did? Maybe…” he ran a cool thumb along Tony’s chin - “your friend would come out of hiding.”

“Obie… O-Obie, please,” Tony tried once more, but Stane only turned the other cheek to his pleas for help. “What did he promise you, Obie? Why won’t you do anything?”

“I made him into one of my own,” Aldrich explained.

“You… you what?”

“He wanted it. He knew it would make him powerful and he knew the price for such a glorious gift.” Fangs were bared in a smile. “Wouldn’t you want it too? To be the same as your… lover, is it?”

Their eyes met at that.

“Yes, your _lover_. You could live together _forever_. How about it?”

Tony sent a look Stane’s way. “And lose my free will?”

“Not all of it. You are smart, aren’t you? Able to figure that out so easily.”

“I won’t be your puppet!”

“I don’t think you have a choice, really.” Aldrich moved his hand from Tony’s chin, wrapping an arm around the young man’s shoulders. Tony flinched and tried to push the arm away, but the vampire kept a firm hold and forced him down a hall, practically dragging him as he struggled to escape.

Tony was thrown into his father’s old office, staring into the sunken eyes of a corpse as he landed on his knees, the body’s flesh sticking grimly to the bones.

It had been drained dry, ashen skin _like his mother’s_ so pale against the dried red and brown.

“Oh god,” he whispered, nausea settling into his stomach. He tried getting to his feet to run but the vampire blocked the door.

“You’re not leaving,” Aldrich told him, stepping closer and making Tony back up further into the room, eventually being trapped in a corner.

“No.” If only his voice didn’t shake, but there was nowhere to run, no chance of escape.

The vampire gripped his arms and leaned forward, breathing in Tony’s scent mixed with the lingering aroma of the _other one_. Aldrich would erase any trace of it. He would claim the young man as his own.

There was a sudden shriek as sharp fangs sliced through flesh, blood pouring from the wound. The bite was large, deep, and Aldrich watched the fearful stare in amusement. “I can see why your Bucky is so taken with you. Such a beauty you are.”

Tony felt lightheaded; his breathing labored. Slumping against the wall, he tried to cover the bite with his hand to try and stop the bleeding. It felt wet, sticky, warm but cooling fast.

Kneeling in front of him, Aldrich lifted Tony’s head to look him in the eye. “You think I’m going to kill you, don’t you? Or maybe you would beg for it?” He moved the hand out of the way to take what he wanted from the wound, triggering a weak fight out of Tony. Aldrich easily overpowered him, continuing to drink until Tony was just at the edge of consciousness. The vampire leaned back, watching the heavy drooping of the eyes, but so much stubbornness as Tony fought to survive, even now.

Bringing his own arm to his lips, Aldrich made a small cut with the tip of a fang, and made an offering. After a few moments of Tony refusing to take the gift, Aldrich pressed his arm to the mortal’s mouth and forced the cold, bitter blood in.

It didn’t take much. Just a few drops was more than enough. He let Tony push him away, allowing him one small victory. Aldrich would own him soon enough.

“I will let Obadiah watch over you,” the vampire said as he rose to his feet. “He will be outside the door. Let him know when you are hungry.”

“H-hungry?”

Aldrich replied with a small wave of his hand before he left, pulling the office door shut.

Tony’s breath shuddered. He wasn’t going to die? But the vampire had taken so much blood from him, nearly had him bleed out. How was he not going to… not going to…

There was a flicker of heat in his belly before it grew, traveling through his veins.

It felt… like _fire_.


	15. Chapter 15

_Burning._

His veins burned. _So hot, so hot._ Twisting and turning, he couldn’t find a way to relieve the pain. Cold. Bitter. So bitter. The blood still tasted so bitter in his mouth, in his throat, feeling like it sizzled on the way down.

What was happening to him?

Noise. He could hear a… a scream? Who was -

_It’s me._

It was _torture_.

_Am I… dying?_

A dull sound came to him in the background of his hazy agony. It began as a vibrating hum, one he could feel all over his body. The vibration slowed to a constant quick pounding that echoed in his skull. As the pain began to lessen, the speed slowed more. _Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._ Continuous thudding that pushed the poison through his body. His own heart.

The heat was cooling. He caught the whisper of fluid racing through a tube and realized it was his blood.

Outside the door that felt so far away were murmurs.

Muffled crying.

Whispered prayers.

He opened his eyes.

Every fine detail, every speck of dirt, every line in the wood, reflections on shiny surfaces; he could see it all.

_Not right. Not right._

A new scent caught his attention and he quickly sat up.

_Vampire!_

How did he know? Everything in him alerted to the presence of a vampire close by, but how did he know?

_I… I can smell them?_

_What happened?_

He put a hand to his throat and found the new scar that sat so cleanly over Bucky’s.

“He bit me.”

Although his voice was low, he could hear intimidation and power behind it.

He rose to his feet, looking himself over. Stained and ruined clothes were seen first, but then his eyes froze on his own skin, looking so sickeningly pale.

_Like Bucky._

_Like… like Bucky._

He went to a reflective surface and opened his mouth to check his teeth, finding two sharp fangs.

“No.”

He touched with his fingertip to be sure, pricking himself on the point.

The hand dropped to his side. His breath quickened to a rapid pace.

_Nightmare. Please be a nightmare._

A long blink and nothing changed.

A sharp pinch and nothing changed.

“No. N-no.”

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be a…

_… a vampire._

_Covered in his mother’s blood._

_Like ‘my Maya’._

“Bucky!”

His hands clumsily searched his pockets and found his phone. He needed help, needed him; Tony was about to make the call.

But he stopped, fear gripping his heart.

_‘I don’t want to think about that.’_

Tears wetted his eyes. What would Bucky do now that he was… a vampire? Would he abandon him? Should Tony even… bother?

The phone fell as his eyes lost focus with the start of a migraine. Resting his head against the back of his hand, he swallowed against the nausea that followed.

He didn’t think vampires got migraines.

A dizzy spell hit and his hand fell away as he collapsed against a wall and slid to the floor.

The door opened and an injured worker was thrown in before it clicked shut again.

He caught a whiff of the fresh blood and instinctively reached out before the sick realization struck him.

His body was starving for _blood_.

Tony pressed himself against the wall while the worker held onto her arm and sat up, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

“Sir?” she asked, easily recognizing him. Everyone at Stark Industries knew Howard’s son. “O-oh my god, they got you too.”

His eyes fixated on tracing every visible blue line of a vein underneath her skin.

_Take it._

He could hear her speaking but couldn’t make out the words.

With a shake of his head, he tried again, catching the end - “had any secret doors. I hope he did.”

“Y-yeah.”

She sent him a look but went back to her search. “I can’t believe what’s happened here. I-it feels like a dream. A very, very horrible dream. Even Stane -”

He tried not to stare, fought to ignore the growing need to go and -

_\- bite a chunk out and swallow the deliciously sweet blood -_

“No!” he shouted, horrified by his own thoughts, his sudden outburst startling the woman away from her task.

She stared at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay, sir?” She approached him, placing a gentle hand on his forehead, only for him to flinch away, launching himself to the other side of the room, causing papers from atop the desk to flutter to the floor. “S-sir?”

“I’m sorry, but… but _please_ don’t touch me. Please. I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”

He turned his head away.

He didn’t want to see the lovely veins beneath the flesh. Her soft skin would break so easily against his fangs, like a knife through butter. The wonderfully warm fluid on his tongue would taste so sweet.

What was he thinking?

Tony shook his head again, trying to get the thoughts out. His body was beginning to tremble the longer he fought the urges. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he needed to keep fighting. If he lost this fight, he would kill her like those _monsters_!

“Sir?”

The door reopened and they looked up to see Stane standing there. “I should have known you wouldn’t do it,” he said to Tony as he stepped inside, sending a glance the woman’s way, making her back up a few steps.

“Please don’t do this, Mr. Stane,” she pleaded. “Please, sir.”

“You aren’t mine,” he told her. “You’re Stark’s.”

“W-what?”

Stane slowly stepped up to Tony. “You’re being a stubborn fool. You know you can’t hold back forever. It’ll drive you insane.”

“I-I don’t care,” Tony whispered back.

_Bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite._

“I can’t do it. I-I won’t.”

Stane sighed at him. “I did try to warn you, son. I told you to leave, but you never listen to anyone, do you? Now look at where that got you.”

“Obie… you c-could have stopped him.”

Turning his back on him, Stane quietly admitted, “I couldn’t.”

“O-Obie, no! Don’t go!”

He stopped at the door. “Drink. Maybe you’ll be strong enough to get yourself out.” With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tony heard the soft crying across the room. “I won’t hurt you,” he tried to assure her.

“O-oh, sir.”

Eyes watered as he breathed in, his exhale a near sob. He was going to break. “Can… c-can you kill me before I… kill you?”

“No! Sir, I-I couldn’t!”

“Please… I can’t hold back much longer.”

“There can be a way! There must be…” But her words trailed as she gazed once more at the room around them. There was only one way in, one way out. Even if they both managed to escape, he would need to be at his strongest to stop them, and for that he needed…

“Sir, you… are a good person.” Her voice was shaking but she sniffled and went on. “I-I know you don’t want to do this.” She walked up and touched his hair, watching as he trembled and dug his nails into his palms. “I can’t kill you.”

“But if you want to live -”

“I’m not walking out of this room,” she whispered. “But will you be gentle?”

He stared at her. “I can’t, no, I can’t -”

“You are not well enough to fight,” she told him. “Please, just do it gently.”

She took his hand and he held on. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

“I-I know. But I also know… that you’re a strong person… that you’re a kind person. I… I-I’m sure you can stop all of this, stop _them_. Please.”

Words failed him at first as all he could was stare. Willingly surrendering her life like this for him… “What’s your name?”

“Eilene,” she told him with a shy smile.

“Eilene.” Squeezing her hand, he promised, “I will stop them. I will.”

She moved closer but he still hesitated. Even now, he still wanted to fight, but he knew in his heart that she was right. He couldn’t do anything like this.

As he leaned in, all his senses intensified. The beating in his chest quickened. He could smell the blood just below her skin, rushing faster with fear.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Just stay you. Don’t become like them.”

With a single nod, he bit. Instinct that made the bite precise. The fangs sunk in, easily piercing the flesh. She gasped but he didn’t stop, _couldn’t_ stop! Warm, sweet, coppery blood filled his mouth and he gulped.

It was…

Exhilarating.

It was thick and smooth and he kept drinking until there was none left, and then dropped the body.

 _More._ He needed more!

The door was in front of him in seconds. He was vaguely aware that the frantic rapping on the wood was him.

There had to be more. _Anyone’s_!

It opened and he didn’t think, just grabbed the person on the other side. There was a struggle but he was faster, stronger, pinning them to the floor. A yell - _whose?_ \- didn’t matter. Throat bared, fangs in, arms pinned tight.

But it was wrong. It was wrong but he kept going, kept drinking.

_Too cold, not warm; too bitter, not sweet. Why why why -_

It was over too soon and he still wanted more and he whined as he pulled away, but he was quickly filled with a strange sense of calm and a thought of…

_Master._

He looked to the door and saw Aldrich watching him with an amused grin. “Well, aren’t you just _starving_? Our friend didn’t stand a chance, did he?”

The question was enough to break through his hazy mind and he gazed at the corpse he now straddled. “Obie?”

Cold blood still trickled down, but those lifeless eyes stared back at him.

_Always staring back._

“Do you still need more?” Aldrich asked, stepping into the room. “Maybe I should set you loose on the city.”

“W-what did I do?”

“You accepted it. Hey now, no tears,” he said when Tony’s eyes began to shine with water. “You’ll see this isn’t such a bad life.”

“No!” Tony found a very fragile strength within himself to control his violent urges to find more. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

Tony glared. If he was going to kill anyone else then it might as well be the monster that did this to him!

He jumped to his feet and tried to strike but his body froze just before he made contact.

Aldrich chuckled as Tony tried again and again, never once touching him. “You’re mine, darling, I made you.”

“No!” Tony’s fist missed the head once again.

Aldrich gripped Tony’s chin and pulled him in. “You can’t hurt me, my darling.” He gave Tony a harsh kiss before throwing him against the wall. “Since you -” he stood over Stane and then slammed his foot through the man’s chest - “killed our dear Obadiah, I suppose you will have to stay by my side instead. How…” he leered over at Tony - “ _awful_.”

“I am _not_ yours.”

“Kneel,” Aldrich commanded and Tony dropped to his knees. “You were saying?”

Tony silently glared up at him.

Aldrich gently ran his cold fingers over Tony’s hair. “You might even be more entertaining than _my Maya_.” He allowed Tony to pull away. “Rest up, little one,” he said as he left.

Tony watched his tears hit the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

_The ledge taunted him. He could leap to the dark depths below and rejoin his sister. He could do it. He could throw away everything for a dark and twisted_ ‘sorry’ _, but it wouldn’t bring her back._

_Nothing would bring her back._

_He would never again hear her voice or her light-hearted teasing. He would never see her become the strong woman he knew she could be._

_All he ever wanted was to protect her, but as he held her in his arms, her body cooling so fast once her blood was gone, that dream died._

_Killed. With her._

_What was the point of surviving now?_

_‘James.’_

_He turned his head to see the diminutive man. ‘What is it, Steven?’_

_‘Natalia says you blame me for your sister.’_

_‘Because of what you did to me!’_

_‘James, I_ told _you it was a bad idea.’_

_James stomped toward him. ‘You_ know _what you did.’_

_Steven watched him calmly. ‘This isn’t about her, is it?’_

_‘Don’t.’_

_‘I had to take control. You were_ starving _. If I didn’t do anything -’_

_‘Stop it.’_

_\- ‘too many would have died.’_

_‘She was my_ sister _!’_

_‘She was going to die either way!’_

_James lashed out with a shout but his attack was stopped when Natalia grasped his arm._

_‘Don’t do this, James,’ she warned him. ‘You won’t win.’_

_‘Maybe we should test it then.’_

A car honked, startling Bucky from his thoughts. He looked up to see the backed up traffic. Shaking his head, he started walking again.

He had been so angry back then. Rebecca was always his light, and he became her darkness. He didn’t realize it until her drained form fell into his arms, her blood still warm on his lips.

And _he_ was there. _He_ forced Bucky’s hand.

It was true Bucky hadn’t been feeding, but Steven had _no right_ to take control and make him attack!

_‘If I didn’t do it, too many would have died.’_

_But would she have lived?_

_‘She was going to die either way!’_

_How were you so sure of that, Steven?_

* * *

Finding SHIELD Headquarters just about gave him a headache, even with following the vampire scent. He knew he found the right trail when he came to a halt in the middle of nowhere and recognized Howard Stark’s scent. It was faint but still there.

This must have been where he was murdered.

Bucky followed the road, eventually finding himself at an old warehouse… smelling strongly of vampire.

He made sure any human would retreat in fear the second they were within range of his influence, and then went to the door, smashing it open.

A siren blared; he heard people coming. Multiple. He wasn’t supposed to get caught.

He snuck inside and found an empty room, managing to slip in just before the group got to the door. Apparently these people were willing to go against their natural fear.

Bucky crept to a dark corner where he could wait for them to leave and peered around the room.

There was a camera near the ceiling aimed right at the door.

“Shit.”

Agents stormed in seconds later with their guns raised. “Subject should still be inside.”

He hoped he wouldn’t need to kill, but they left him no choice.

Someone shouted as Bucky revealed himself, and they began to fire when he charged them.

* * *

Fury stared at the security feed on screen. This had to be another one, which would bring their total up to three.

Why were these monsters suddenly coming up on their radar? All the years SHIELD had been running and only now do they find any sign of actual vampirism.

He couldn’t stop his own flinch when a head was literally torn off its body, blood splattering enough to cover the lense. “Fucking vampire. He did that on purpose.”

“We should be able to get him on other cameras once he leaves,” Agent Hill stated.

The feed switched to a camera in the hall as they waited with bated breath.

Red flicked across the screen, followed by a more obvious, bloody handprint keeping them from watching their visitor. Over and over they watched the vampire leave his prints.

Another team was sent out to get him.

_“Subject spotted.”_

“Take him in dead or alive,” Fury said.

_“Affirma-auck!”_

Gunfire and shouting, and what sounded like feral growling came over the comms before cutting out.

Fury swallowed. He just lost _two_ teams of agents to a single vampire. But this one was different. He seemed stronger, fiercer, determined to reach his target.

Fury watched as the remaining cameras leading up to them received the same bloody print. “Hands off your weapons,” he said to the agents with him as he turned to the door.

“Sir, he’ll kill us!”

“Agent Hill, we will not be hostile.”

“Sir!”

“No.”

Their violent guest was at the door mere minutes after, eyes glowing red, body covered head to toe with blood.

He didn’t reach for the door right away, quietly eyeing them. Once sure he wasn’t going to be attacked again, he kicked it open. The agents began reaching for their guns but stopped.

“You’re a tough bastard, aren’t you?” Fury spoke. The vampire simply stared at him, the overwhelming stench of blood making Fury’s stomach churn. “Why are you here?” he tried instead.

“I want to know more about the one that killed the Starks.”


	17. Chapter 17

The wooden desk was scarred with scratches as he tested his newly transformed body now that his head was clearer. The drawers were yanked out with enough force to drag the heavy desk across the floor. He threw the drawers at the wall, Howard’s paperwork flying out and drifting to the floor.

In the back of his mind, Tony remembered a vague mission he gave himself before coming here. Something about finding proof. How foolish he was. He should have listened to Bucky. He _warned_ Tony, but Tony was too foolish, too stubborn to listen to him. He knew vampires were dangerous and he still went.

_Didn’t know he was here. Didn’t know he got Obie._

He swallowed as he looked at the stiff body he once considered more of a father figure than Howard. That vampire made Stane into a monster, but Tony was the one to kill him.

What had even come over him in those moments? There was only a single thought in mind once the woman’s blood touched his lips, and that was that he needed more. He would have attacked anyone for it. Not wanting to kill had gone out the window.

Was that… bloodlust? And Bucky was able to control it?

Would Bucky help him?

Would Bucky still want him?

He looked for his phone, eventually finding it on the floor near the poor woman, but he wasn’t ready to get close yet.

Face to face would be better anyway.

But Bucky was looking for Fury. And there was no known address. How could Tony find him?

“Like a dog?” he said to himself, remembering his own comment to Bucky.

He felt a little silly, but breathed in deeply through his nose, hoping to sniff him out, but he was quickly assaulted by a variety of smells. His brain was able to distinguish between human and vampire, but beyond that very general observation, he had no idea. There were different _flavors_ attached to the human and vampire scents that he couldn’t decipher. But the overwhelming odors made him nervous.

Maybe after he left, he could find Bucky. Find Bucky and ask for help.

_Please, Bucky, please help me._

But he wasn’t going to come here, was he?

Tony would need to leave the vampire, his _master_ , on his own. How much control did his master have over him? The title alone was worrying.

He went to the door, pausing to glance at Stane when a glint in one of the tossed drawers caught his eye. Tony approached the drawer and found a small pistol; it must have been his father’s. Stane hadn’t taken the office over long enough to change much. It didn’t matter. He could use this to his advantage.

 _‘Aim for the heart’_ , he remembered.

But it wouldn’t work. He couldn’t kill the one that did this to him, but he still took the gun and carefully put it in his pocket.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tony left the office. He walked passed several sobbing people, but before he could get their hopes up for nothing, he had to know he could get himself out of here.

He was able to get to the edges of the building unhindered. Good.

“Time for outside,” he said as he went to the exit. He hoped this test would prove beneficial and opened the door.

A few steps first. So far so good. A couple more. Still okay.

The building was still in sight when he was forced to his knees with an intense feeling of _warning_ and _too far, too far_.

He found his limit… for now.

Backing up just enough to quiet his head, Tony tried to find something to mark it with. He ended up nicking his finger on one of his fangs, marking where he felt his master’s influence.

He stood and walked back to the building, stepping inside. His master was there waiting for him.

“Did you really think I didn’t know what you were doing, little one?”

“Sorry,” Tony told him. _Stay on his good side. Don’t argue, don’t fight._ Oh, but how much he wanted to.

The vampire petted Tony’s hair. “I suppose I can forgive you. You did come right back.”

“I had to. You know that.”

“Of course.” The vampire looked him over, his gaze hovering at times over certain areas. “What do I call you other than young Stark?” he asked as he finally met Tony’s eyes.

“Tony,” came the quick reply. He didn’t much appreciate Aldrich leering at his ass or the front, and if he had anything to use, he would cover himself just to keep those hungry eyes away.

“I see. Anthony, then.” The vampire took both of Tony’s hands in his own. “I am Aldrich Killian. Sorry for the lack of a proper introduction earlier. I suppose I was a bit -” he started a slow dance with Tony - “distracted.”

Tony wore a wide-eyed stare as they twirled around the lobby. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

“You know, I have to wonder,” Aldrich added as he spun his new vampire.

“About what?”

Aldrich pulled him back and then dipped Tony low. “Why did you stop fighting so easily?” There was a clatter as he kept Tony off balance. “Oh, did you drop your gun? So sorry. Be glad it didn’t go off.” He finally helped Tony up, dancing him away from the weapon.

“How did you -”

“I’ve figured out how to use the security room.”

Tony felt more trapped than ever. It didn’t matter what he tried, Aldrich would always know.

“You should drink,” Aldrich suggested, leaving Tony with a quiet pair, their exhaustion written all over their faces as they looked at their former boss’ son.

“Don’t need to,” Tony muttered, cautiously watching Aldrich.

“My dear, sweet Anthony, don’t be so foolish as to not feed. I’m certain even the one you called lover doesn’t hesitate.”

“Don’t talk about him like he no longer is,” Tony snapped.

But Aldrich smiled back far too sweetly. “You expect him to take you back now? No, darling, you’re mine. Just like -”

“I am _not_ Maya!”

The sweet smile was replaced by a harsh glare. “Perhaps not,” Aldrich agreed, his voice hard. “Maybe I should stop treating you so well.”

“ _This_ is treating me well? You’ve been forcing your will on me.”

“You will thank me one day if you stop your complaining.”

“Thank you? For making me into a monster?”

Aldrich laughed. “A monster? So you don’t mind _loving_ a monster, but you despise to become one? And you even wish for your former _monstrous_ lover back?” He crowded into Tony’s space as the terrified workers snatched up the gun and then slipped into another room. “Young Anthony, we are not monsters. We are superior. Let go of your silly prejudices now or you will loathe yourself for eternity.”

“But we need to consume blood,” Tony argued. “How is that superior?”

“A small price for what we gain. Enhancements, Anthony. Strength, speed, hearing, healing… eternal life.”

“It’s too high a cost.”

Taking Tony’s chin in hand, Aldrich softly told him, “You will see differently. If not… well, then you’ll become the very monster you believe us all to be.”

Tony kept eye contact but the other’s words rang too true. He had already had a taste of the dark reality of refusal. If he didn’t want to be an uncontrollable fiend, he would need to willingly feed his hunger.

But it scared him. He didn’t want to be… _this_.

A monster.

A _vampire_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a dead body that had gone through an autopsy in this chapter.

Fury narrowed his eye. “How do you know the Stark family?”

Bucky didn’t answer his question, merely staring back.

“I would like a response before I tell a damn vampire anything about their case.”

“I know their son.”

“That so? How is he, by the way?”

“Alive.”

“If you’re lying about that, I will come after you myself and make you regret it.”

“Unnecessary. I’m hoping to keep him alive, but I need to know more about the one that killed his parents. I know Howard worked for you. And I know he was studying a tissue sample from the other vampire’s mate.”

“How do you know all that?” Fury questioned.

Bucky approached the desk, glancing at the tense agents as their hands moved to their guns. “I broke into his office.”

“Why did you?”

“I could smell her scent on him when we met. I couldn’t understand why or how he was involved with a vampire.”

Fury slowly nodded. “Now, how do I know you aren’t the one that killed them?” he asked in a low voice.

“Because they were Tony’s parents.”

“And what is your connection to him?”

Bucky’s gaze dropped to the desk as he quickly decided an answer. “We’re friends.” This man did not need to know the extent of their relationship.

“Friends. You break into SHIELD, murder my agents, and reach me… for a friend?”

Eye contact was remade as Bucky replied, “Your agents tried to kill me first.”

“You _broke into SHIELD_.”

“I had no invitation and wasn’t interested in being apprehended.”

Fury heavily sighed. “Alright. Maybe that would have happened, but -”

“You wouldn’t listen to me if I did things _your_ way. You aren’t fond of my kind.”

“Should I be? You damn bloodsuckers need to be stopped.”

“ _I_ defended myself when you attacked _me_. I broke in, yes, but I did not come here to kill. I came to find you, to get information.”

“Information that I cannot just give you.”

“Please,” Bucky said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I need to know more about him.” There was genuine concern reflecting in those icy blue eyes.

Fury observed him and let out a second sigh before he softly said, “This is pretty personal, huh?”

“He hurt him.”

“You mean Tony.”

Nodding, Bucky added, “Killed his parents and bit him.”

“Wait, he’s -”

“No.” Bucky folded his arms. “Tony was bitten but not transformed.”

Fury quietly watched him. “This is more than friendship, isn’t it?”

“I won’t answer that.”

“And that _is_ an answer. We can’t tell you much about the male.”

“What about his mate?”

“Already through the autopsy.”

“I want to see if I recognize her, if I’ve seen her before.”

Fury still felt cautious about the situation, but there was something he knew for certain. This vampire had genuine concern for Tony and would protect him at all costs. Giving him the information he sought was the least Fury could do for Howard’s only child. “Agent Hill, inform Doctor Yinsen that he will be having visitors.”

“Sir, are you sure about this?”

“I am.”

A shaky breath escaped Bucky as Agent Hill sent the message. “Thank you, Fury.”

“People can fake a lot of things, but that? I don’t think you’re acting.” Fury placed a hesitant hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Just keep the kid safe for me while I can’t, alright?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

* * *

Doctor Yinsen was just finishing setting everything up for a proper observation when he heard the heavy door open. “Director Fury, everything is ready.”

“Good. Our guest is wondering if he knew her.”

“Guest?” the doctor asked before his eyes fell on Bucky. “So another one. I see.”

“Don’t piss the guy off. He left quite the mess upstairs,” Fury told him.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky walked up to the doctor, pausing a moment upon seeing him. “Doctor… Yinsen?”

“You said it correctly,” Yinsen assured him, a gentle smile forming. “What shall I call you now?”

“Bucky, please.” He glanced at the unmoving body on the table, mutated organs on display. “Were you sure she was dead before you took her apart? We can survive quite a bit. Sometimes the healing just takes a bit longer to kick in if we’ve lost enough blood.”

Yinsen stepped to the other side of his desk where a covered glass jar sat. “I do not see her recovering without this,” he said as he removed the cloth and revealed her heart.

Bucky carefully took the jar. “The bullet was already pushed out,” he noticed, seeing it on the bottom of the jar.

“Yes, and not by me,” the doctor confirmed.

“So you’re saying we can bring her back to life,” Fury commented from where he stood by the table.

“I would not advise it,” Yinsen told him, “but yes.”

Bucky handed the jar back and went to see her face, but no name came to mind.

“You do not know her,” Yinsen observed, catching the blank look on Bucky wore.

“No, I don’t.”

“Would it be better if you had?”

He glanced at the doctor. “I don’t know.”

“How hard would it be to keep her dead?” Fury wondered as he approached Yinsen.

“For now, keeping her heart separated from her body,” he replied.

“No.” Bucky looked at them after having their attention. “We need to destroy it so it can’t repair itself.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” questioned Fury.

Bucky walked to them, taking the jar once more. “It’s not as hard as you think.” It was opened, the heart taken out and dropped to the floor only to be crushed under Bucky’s boot, blood and tissue splattering over the floor. “Keep the pieces separated,” he said, “just in case.”

“I suppose I will have to clean that up,” Yinsen spoke, already searching for something to use.

Fury eyed Bucky. “You don’t care that you just killed one of your own?”

“She wasn’t the first. And I didn’t know her.” He looked the director in the eye. “But I still need to know about _him_.”

“We have recordings we can show you.”

“Alright.” Bucky scraped the bottom of his boot over a dry spot on the floor.

“What do you plan on doing to him?”

He stared at Fury for a few seconds before answering, “I’m going to kill him.”


	19. Chapter 19

More were dying.

Tony tried to figure out a way to escape Aldrich’s clutches before the mad vampire slaughtered everyone in the building. He even forced Tony to drink from a couple by taking control of his mind and body. _‘For your own good’_ he had said.

“Fucking mind control,” Tony muttered as he stopped in one of the offices. This one had remained untouched since the chaos began. He looked around the room first before checking the desk. What could he use? Nothing in any of the drawers.

He opened the cabinet next, finding random things here and there, but then… “Foil?”

Tin foil hats were just a silly idea loved by conspiracy theorists though, right? But Tony was willing to try anything at that point. Taking the box of foil, he tore out a few sheets to start with as he constructed himself a hat to fit his head. He added more for thickness and then looked his helmet over. “If this works…” he placed it on his head - “then maybe they aren’t so crazy after all.”

With his head now covered, he grabbed what was left of the roll and walked out of the office, peeking up at the camera as he went. Taking those out would help but he needed Aldrich to sleep before he could do anything about them. If the hat wasn’t going to work, Tony didn’t need him watching his every move.

For now, he would wait. Might as well do it with the monster himself.

He found Aldrich in the security room, watching the feed from the outside cameras.

As Tony entered, Aldrich turned his attention to him. “What are you wearing on your head, Anthony?”

“Just a little fashion accessory, no biggie,” Tony told him.

“You look absolutely ridiculous in that.”

“Well,” Tony said as he tore out another sheet, crafting himself a bracelet next, “you don’t have to wear it. You don’t even have to like it, but I do.”

Aldrich silently watched as Tony made a couple more bracelets and even a necklace before the roll ran out. “What are you up to, Anthony? Is this another plan of escape?”

“Why would I bother? I can’t go anywhere. The whole ‘master’ thing prevents it.”

“For your protection.”

“Protection,” Tony repeated to himself. “Unbelievable.”

“All newly transformed vampires must stay close to the one who made them.”

He looked up at Aldrich. “So, it’s temporary?”

“It depends on the master in the relationship.”

The word relationship felt disgusting coming from this creature, but Tony held back on his comments. There was nothing he could do yet.

“For you, I might keep it up a bit longer until you no longer wish to run. Maybe it will be after your former lover breaks your heart.”

That nagging fear threatened Tony’s determination, but he had to try and believe in Bucky, in the bond they had.

It was a couple hours more before Tony was certain that his master Aldrich had fallen asleep, the deep breathing a sure sign.

Creeping over to the door, Tony decided to test his new speed, dashing from room to room to cover the cameras with foil. At least now Aldrich wouldn’t be able to watch him.

He then went to find as many people in the building as he could, rounding them up in the lobby. “I know you’re scared,” he told them. “I am too. But this is the only chance you have to escape. Do it quietly. No screaming.” He swallowed as he stared at the exhausted faces. “He’ll probably wake up when I reach as far as I can go. You all need to be far away when that happens. I cannot protect you guys. I really wish I could.”

When no one moved, Tony went to the door himself and pushed it open. “Go.”

People finally began to leave as quietly as they could. Tony looked down the hall that led toward the security room, praying that he would be able to get everyone out. He couldn’t fight Aldrich head on.

“Sir.”

He turned to a man around his father’s age, dark hair peppered with gray and white. “Yes?”

The man set Howard’s pistol in Tony’s hand. “We made sure to grab it for you.”

Biting his lip, Tony softly said, “I think you’ll get more use out of it.”

The man shook his head, pushing Tony’s hand away. “You use it.”

“I can’t attack him. I -”

_Master._

Was Aldrich already awake?

There were still too many innocents inside. They were going to die if Tony didn’t come up with a plan.

But what could he do?

“Run,” he told the remaining people. As they filed through the door, Tony pulled his hat off, resting it over his hand and hiding the pistol.

Aldrich came down the hall mere moments after. “Anthony.”

“Master,” Tony greeted, keeping a calm tone even though his heart thudded in his chest. Terror and panic suddenly washed through him, knocking Tony to his knees as he gasped for breath. _Fight it._ He was vaguely aware that Aldrich had stopped in front of him. _Fight it._ His body trembled. Words were being said. _Fight it!_

It felt as though everything was in slow motion.

Aldrich passed him.

Tony’s fingers tightened around the pistol. He had to act. Had to act. Running out of time. Running out.

He thought about Bucky. He thought about Rhodey, about Pepper.

His mom.

His dad.

Turning toward the monster, he shakily aimed the gun.

He pulled the trigger.

And it fired.


	20. Chapter 20

The first encounter recorded by SHIELD security cameras allowed Bucky to see the woman in action, falling so easily to the barrage of bullets. But there was an almost unnoticeable detail he couldn’t help but wonder about.

_Did she jump in front of the bullets?_

_She wanted to die._

The male escaped that first encounter, managing to stay hidden long enough to recover some of his strength. Bucky didn’t flinch as he watched how viciously the other vampire attacked a pair of agents, only to later come face to face with Fury himself.

“He fell to a taser?” he asked the director as the male went down.

“Temporarily, like a typical human would,” the man answered. “Does that surprise you?”

“Only a little.”

The male was then trapped in a cage like an animal. Bucky would find the treatment distasteful if the bastard hadn’t taken so much from Tony.

Hours of footage was fast forwarded until the moment Howard Stark entered the room. Bucky leaned closer, not wanting to miss anything.

_“He hasn’t escaped?”_ Howard asked after only a moment of being there.

_“He’s weakened”_ , Fury had explained. _“I bet if he gets more blood in him, though, he’d be ready to devour us all.”_

Howard stared at the silent vampire before turning to the door. The vampire’s fists clenched and his eyes glowed a sinister red. No one in that room had noticed, preoccupied with their own discussion, but Bucky understood. He must have smelled Maya’s scent on Howard, and was rightfully pissed. Bucky would be the same way.

The vampire was then left alone again but not for long. An older man entered the room.

“Who is he?” Bucky asked.

“That would be Obadiah Stane,” Fury told him. “Howard’s business partner.”

“Tony’s Obie?”

“That would be the kid’s nickname for him, yes.”

The vampire on screen growled, prompting a _“What the hell are you?”_ from Stane.

_“Why should I tell you? You’ve been near_ her _.”_

_“Near who?”_

_“_ My Maya _.”_

_“Your Maya. Is she the one they killed?”_

There was a change in the vampire’s posture. _“You aren’t one of theirs?”_

“Why was he in there alone?” Bucky wanted to know.

Fury folded his arms. “We had a theory to test. If he was the real deal, he would attack.”

“So you send someone you dislike to their death. Humans never change.” Memories of his own clan falling by his hand flashed in his mind and he looked down. “I’m not so different though.”

_“What are you called?”_

_“Obadiah Stane. And you?”_

_“Killian.”_

Bucky looked at the screen.

_“Aldrich Killian. I do like the name Obadiah though. Such a strong name.”_ The vampire, Aldrich Killian, began caressing Stane’s cheek. _“Do you think you could get me out of here, Obadiah?”_

“That’s why you wouldn’t leave someone like him alone with a vampire,” Bucky quietly stated.

“We didn’t think that this -”

“You didn’t think,” Bucky cut him off. “You should know vampires can be seductive assholes. Sex or gender doesn’t matter. And someone like Obadiah Stane is going to fall for the spell so easily.”

They watched as Aldrich was freed from his cheap prison. _“Now what would you like in return for helping me, my dear Obadiah?”_

“You didn’t try to stop him,” Bucky realized. “Why? All the people you sent after me, but not one after him.”

“We could have.”

Bucky looked up at him.

“But we chose not to,” Fury finished.

Bucky was about to say more but froze when he heard, _“Do you know Howard Stark?”_

He turned to the screen again as Aldrich answered, _“I may. Tell me more.”_

_“Dark hair, mustache. A scientist. He was here a little bit before I arrived.”_

_“An associate of Fury’s.”_

_“Yes. He was studying a sample from your Maya.”_

_“What about him?”_ Aldrich growled, eyes shining red again.

_“I want his company. I have a few acquaintances I can benefit, but won’t be able to while he’s still around. I need him out of the way.”_

Bucky turned to glare at the director. “You let it happen.”

“We still weren’t sure he was an actual vampire.”

“Liar.” He stepped into Fury’s space. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t fucking kill you right now.”

Fury stared him in the eyes. “Because you don’t want to start something bigger than you can handle.”

“You had the nerve to ask me to protect Tony _for you_.”

“We… _I_ wanted to see what the vampire was capable was,” Fury explained. “What happened to Howard and his wife was -”

“Your fault.”

“... _unfortunate_ , but sometimes you have to let a little chaos happen.”

“ _No_. No, you had a chance to prevent their deaths, and then _let it happen_!” Bucky had Fury’s collar in his grasp within seconds. The agents pulled their guns on him. He only didn’t finish what he so wanted to do because he promised Tony a lifetime, and he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise if he ended up dead because he chose revenge. “Know this,” he growled, “I will protect Tony because I love him. But you -” Fury was shoved away - “I will _kill_ you if you ever cause him to cry again. That’s a promise, and I keep my promises. Understand?”

Fury stared at him, letting out a slow exhale as he signaled for the agents to stand down. “Understood, _vampire_.”

Bucky glared and stalked away. This wasn’t what he wanted to find. It had all been preventable but SHIELD did nothing to stop the murderous fiend.

He pulled out his phone and tried to reach Tony, but after several rings, it went to voicemail. Something was wrong. Tony would have answered.

“I have to go,” he said. Looking Fury in the eye, he added, “Never come near us again.”

“That’s not something I can guarantee,” the man warned.

“Well, you better try,” Bucky snapped back.

No one stopped him as he made his way out, and once he was outside, he breathed in the air.

“You better not have broken your promise, Tony.”

He tried one more time with the phone and got the same result.

* * *

Finding Pepper’s home was easier than locating SHIELD. All he had to do was retrace where he had been.

He walked up to the front door and gave it a knock, eventually being greeted by Pepper herself. “Bucky, hi. Um, Tony’s not here right now.”

Bucky felt his heart tighten in his chest. “Where is he?”

“James dropped him off at Stark Industries a few hours ago.”

_He…_ “Thank you.”

“Are you alright? You actually look paler than usual.”

“Sorry, I need to go,” Bucky said, already turning around.

“Wait,” Pepper called to him. When Bucky faced her once more, she asked, “What’s going on?”

They deserved to know as much as he could say, so he said to her, “Obadiah Stane put a hit on Howard Stark.”

“W-what?” She stared at Bucky, her eyes wide as what he said sunk in. “But he… he was Howard’s friend. Tony considers him family.”

“He wanted the company. Howard was in the way.”

Pepper held onto the door. “Oh, god, what is he going to do to Tony?” she wondered as she tried to make sense of it.

“Nothing good.”

“What… what can we do?”

“You are going to stay here,” he told her. “I’m going to bring Tony back.”

“W-we need to call the authorities!”

“They’ll only get in the way,” Bucky grumbled.

“What?”

“If you have to call them, wait at least three hours.”

“Three hours? What?”

Bucky grabbed her by the shoulders. “Trust me. I’m going to get Tony and bring him home, and probably teach this Stane a lesson.”

“But the murderer is probably with him,” she exclaimed. “You-you can’t go alone!”

“Trust me,” he said again, using his power to calm her. “Go inside and wait with your James.”

“Okay… Okay.”

“How long will you wait before calling the police?”

“Three hours.”

“Good.” He let go and waited until she was back inside before leaving.

Tony had _promised_ him. Tony said he wouldn’t go back. Now Bucky needed to go get him out. He hoped Aldrich Killian didn’t touch him again, but he had to be realistic. Which meant he had to pray for Tony to just be alive.

He got to Stark Industries as quickly as he could, but stopped before he made it to the building itself, a fresh and new vampiric scent catching him by surprise. It blended disturbingly well with a smell too familiar.

On the pavement was a mark of blood.

This wasn’t from injury. It was intentional. The perfect distance from Stark Industries for a new vampire learning their limit.

And then he heard the screams and looked up to see the hostages running from the building.

Bucky ran to the building, making his way through the panicked crowd. He had just gotten to the door when a shot rang out from inside and he felt something hit him in the chest.


	21. Chapter 21

_What?_

Bucky placed a hand on his chest, not knowing what hit him, but he could feel the cold blood begin to slide between his fingers.

“Bucky!”

He looked through the door, seeing Tony on the floor of the lobby, but it was Aldrich Killian meeting him at the door.

The wicked vampire laughed. “Look at what you’ve done, Anthony! Still think your former lover would want you back?” He grabbed Bucky by the shoulder and threw him into the room, causing the injured vampire to bounce heavily on the tile a couple times before skidding to a halt near Tony.

“No… No, Bucky, god, no,” Tony whimpered as he dropped the gun and crawled to Bucky’s side. “Don’t die, please don’t die.”

“T-Tony… you -”

“Shh, don’t… Don’t say it.”

Bucky took a weak hold of Tony’s hand, relieved to find him alive. He should have known Aldrich would do something like this. “You’re cold,” he murmured.

Tony sniffled, trying for a smile as he muttered, “You really want to focus on temperature?”

Their fingers intertwined.

“I was hoping for something a little more entertaining than this,” Aldrich spoke up, interrupting their reunion. “But Anthony decided he wanted to play with a gun, I suppose.”

Tony let go of Bucky’s hand to stand in front of him as Aldrich approached.

“Anthony, what do you expect to accomplish with this?”

“I won’t let you touch him.”

“You think you can do anything to me?” He tipped Tony’s chin up with a single finger so they could properly see eye to eye. “Should I remind you that I am your master and I _own_ you?”

“I don’t care. You’re _not touching him_!”

Aldrich tilted his head with a sigh while he pulled his hand away. “Kneel.”

The need to obey dropped Tony to his knees. Even now, he was too weak to ignore his master’s commands.

But he needed to try.

He _needed_ to do _something_.

And yet… his body refused to move.

“You see, Anthony? You won’t be disobeying me,” Aldrich told him as he lowered himself to Tony’s level. He was met with Tony’s glare, but merely ran a finger down Tony’s cheek and along his throat, stopping atop the scar. Movement from behind Tony caught Aldrich’s eye, and he turned his gaze toward Bucky who was now sitting up. “I’m surprised you still have the strength to move at all.”

Shaky breaths racked Bucky’s body but he managed to glower back, holding a closed fist to his chest.

“You are lasting longer than Maya had,” Aldrich realized.

“Suicide,” came Bucky’s mumbled reply.

“What?”

“She killed herself… to get away from _you_.”

Aldrich scowled at him as he kicked Bucky onto the floor. “You lie.”

The trapping feeling finally lifted from Tony’s body. He scrambled away, desperate to find something he could use while Aldrich was distracted. The gun was nearby but he was _not_ trying that again.

_Aim for the heart, aim for the heart, what else can…_

He gasped and ran from the room.

Bucky tried to block Aldrich’s blows with his arms but the monster gave him a harsh stomp to the stomach. Bucky coughed as he rolled onto his side, tasting his own blood in his mouth.

“I truly did want more of a fight than this out of you. How pathetic.”

“T-think so?” He looked up to see Tony coming back.

Aldrich caught the stare and turned, grabbing onto the wooden stake made from the leg of a desk.

“Shit!” Tony struggled.

“So sorry, my young Anthony.”

Aldrich yanked the stake from Tony’s hands, striking him in the chest.

“Tony!” Bucky shouted.

Tony stared at Aldrich, holding onto him with a weak grasp before falling to the floor. His chest felt wet and cramped and cold and he was so scared.

Aldrich gently stroked his head. “You should have behaved better, Anthony.”

Tony reached for the stake protruding from his chest but it hurt, it just _hurt so much_ he couldn’t move it.

“I would have loved to have you as a mate,” he continued but then something small hit the back of his head and he turned to see the bloody bullet rolling on the floor just as Bucky rushed passed him to get to Tony. “You!” the fiend snapped, ready to destroy both of them, but Bucky was too fast. He took the stake from Tony’s chest, hating the cry his lover made but he ignored it enough to drive the damn thing through Aldrich’s heart and out the other side. Cold, dark fluid landed on the floor as Aldrich finally fell. “Y-you!”

Bucky wasted little time; he grabbed the monster’s head and gave it a vicious twist, but the sound of crunching bone wasn’t enough. No, he needed to be sure that Aldrich would never bother them again, wrenching the head free of the body and hurling it across the room.

Chilly blood stained him from head to toe, but the deed was now done.

Bucky returned to Tony’s side, panic spreading when he saw just _how much_ Tony was losing. “Tony, Tony, look at me. Please.” He took Tony’s hand to get his attention.

“B… B-Buck?”

“It’s me, sweetheart. Just hold on.” Bucky nipped at his wrist and made the offer to Tony who didn’t hesitate. “As much as you need. I’m not leaving you.”

* * *

Bucky watched the cop cars arrive at Stark Industries a little after their three hours were up. He was on the roof of a small diner with Tony and a heavy plastic bag, out of sight from any humans. Kissing the top of Tony’s head as he held him in his arms, Bucky heard the reactions from finding the horror that was inside that building.

“He won’t touch you again,” Bucky whispered as Tony shifted in his sleep.

He waited another hour before leaving, taking Tony to his tiny apartment. It was rented as a temporary stay when Bucky first got to town almost a month ago, but now… maybe he could look for something more permanent.

The tub was filled with enough water so he could clean all the blood off of Tony first, pausing at the large scar that now marred his chest. Even their enhanced healing wasn’t going to fix that.

With Tony cleaned up, Bucky wrapped him in a fuzzy towel and leaned him against the cabinet. He took a second towel out of the closet for himself and set it on the countertop before stripping down and turning on the shower.

He sighed under the warm spray after getting in. Grabbing the soap, he tried to scrub off the bastard’s blood that dried on his skin, in his hair. He needed to get it _off_.

Tony was still resting when Bucky came out. He looked so peaceful. Bucky still had another stop to make before he could rest, but he couldn’t leave Tony alone.

He didn’t have any clothes that would fit, but Tony couldn’t be put back into those disgustingly stained things so Bucky grabbed a hoodie and a pair of sweats from his closet.

All clean and dressed in oversized clothes, Tony looked absolutely adorable, and Bucky had to give him a quick kiss before getting dressed himself.

Bucky then carried Tony all the way to Pepper’s and rapped on her door. She and Rhodey both answered and she ran out to see Tony.

“What happened?” she demanded, gently touching her friend’s pale skin.

“Got a little hurt,” Bucky told her, “but he’ll be alright. Just let him rest.”

“We need to call a hospital -”

“No. No hospital.”

“But he’s so cold!” she exclaimed while Rhodey took the sleeping Tony inside. “He needs -”

“Sleep,” Bucky stated. “He needs sleep. Please.”

Pepper looked toward the door then back at him. “Okay.”

“Thank you. I have somewhere I need to go and didn’t want him to wake up alone.”

“You’re sure he doesn’t need to see anyone?”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

He went to SHIELD, hands in the air. “Not here to fight,” he said to the agents. “I have something for Fury.”

After getting approval from the director, the agents escorted Bucky to Fury’s office. The man watched him curiously as he entered. “We saw the news.”

“I’m sure you did.” Bucky dropped the bag on the desk. “His head. His heart. Study him if you want, but then destroy them.”

Fury offered him his hand. “Does this mean you’ll be willing to help us out from time to time?”

Bucky glanced at the hand but then gave him a polite smile. “Fuck you.”

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized this room. He was at Pepper’s.

But how?

He sat up and felt a hand go straight to his side.

“Careful, sweetheart.”

“Bucky?” He looked down at his lover. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am.” Bucky helped him lay back down, holding him close. “I love you, Tony.”

“Still?”

“Yes. I’ll never stop loving you.”

Tony’s eyes shined with tears. “Even if… I’m a vampire?”

“Even if you’re a vampire. It’ll just be a longer lifetime together.”

A small, tearful laugh escaped Tony. “Yeah. A really long lifetime.”

Bucky pulled him into a kiss. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Tony softly said. “I love you, Buck.”

“Love you, Tony.”


	22. Epilogue

They were sitting at a nice restaurant before the dinner rush. Tony fidgeted with his watch while he ignored the concerned stare from Bucky. It had been almost a month since Aldrich was killed, a month after the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Stark, and Obadiah Stane.

A month of tears and sleepless nights.

Only a month of learning how to live life as a vampire.

Tony wanted to hope his self control was improving. There was no more presence of a master to calm his shaky nerves, to relieve his bloodlust. He needed to depend heavily on Bucky’s experience and comfort, but even he couldn’t understand why Tony was having so much trouble adjusting.

“Did you drink this morning?”

Tony nodded a little too vigorously, letting go of the watch to adjust his sunglasses.

“Tony.”

He stopped moving and his eyes finally focused on Bucky.

“Do you need more?”

Hands lowered to the table. “You don’t.”

“I’m not a new vampire,” Bucky gently reminded. “You might still be adjusting.”

Tony gazed at the tabletop. “Still? How long until I can feel okay?”

“I don’t know. It’s different for everyone.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have killed him.”

Bucky frowned but didn’t have time to reply.

Their friends came to the table, Pepper giddily pulling Tony into a tight embrace. “He did it!”

“It’s about time,” he told her with a smile. “Show me.”

Pepper sat in the chair beside him and showed off the engagement ring, glittering diamonds in a floral rose gold design.

“It doesn’t cost as much as a car, but I think I did alright,” Rhodey said as he sat in the remaining chair.

“Well, I love it.”

Tony’s smile widened. “So do I.”

“So.” Rhodey turned to Bucky. “Do you think there’s a chance you’ll ever ask Tony?”

Bucky gave him a blank look. “What?”

“You know, for marriage.”

“Marriage? Wouldn’t that be illegal?”

“Actually,” Tony spoke up, “it is legal now.”

“It is? Since when?”

“Since a few years ago.” Rhodey shook his head. “How do you not know that? It was a huge deal.”

“I may have been out of the country at the time.”

“Where, under a rock?”

“James, leave him alone,” Pepper interrupted them. “It’s okay. You don’t know what he was doing.”

“No, but seriously?”

“Well, now he knows so maybe he will ask one day.”

Tony held Bucky’s hand under the table. “And it’s fine if he never does. We don’t need marriage.”

Bucky intertwined their fingers together. “We don’t need it, but it would be nice. One day.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Do you not want to?” Bucky asked him.

“I didn’t say that. Just don’t think that we have to. I’m never leaving you either way.”

“Neither am I.”

* * *

Tony walked the empty halls of Stark Industries. The walls and floors had been scrubbed clean, but he could still clearly picture the nightmare.

He went to his father’s office. Everything had been taken in as evidence, but not by the police department. He was informed by an Agent Hill when it happened. SHIELD used its governmental status to take over the cleaning, as well as claim complete ownership of the building itself. Howard’s will was in the hands of SHIELD lawyers and stated that in the case of an untimely death before his son could be properly trained to assume total control of the company, it would be transferred to Nicholas J. Fury, Director of SHIELD.

_'Does this mean I’m out of a job?' he had asked her._

_Agent Hill shook her head. 'He wants you to take Howard’s place.'_

He stopped where he first tasted blood as a vampire. No stains, nothing. It was like nothing had ever happened. SHIELD erased everything, including the open case on his mother’s murder.

“Didn’t think you would want any reminders,” he suddenly heard, turning to see Fury himself rather than a representative.

Tony faced him fully, his hands in his pockets. “Why are you here?”

“Bucky told you, didn’t he?”

“That I lost my parents because of you? No, of course not. I pulled that tiny detail out of the fucking air.”

Fury walked closer. “I understand the anger, I really do. But we’re going to need your cooperation in the future if we keep finding vampiric threats.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then I’ll give you a headstart before hunting you and your lover down.”

“Cooperate or die. Is that the same agreement you had with my dad?”

“Stark -”

“Don’t. I know what Bucky did when he went looking for _you_. Threatening to kill us is going to do _nothing_ for you, Fury. We’re stronger than SHIELD. You better hope that _we_ don’t hunt _you_ down.”

He stopped when the sudden craving nearly broke his control. It was strong, taking all his willpower to push it back down.

“More innocent people could unnecessarily lose their lives without your help,” Fury pointed out to him. “Do you want that on your conscience?”

Tony kept his expression in check, but the urge to bite was close to winning. _Go away, go away, go away._ “I’ll help you in order to help them,” he said, desperate to get the man to go sooner. “Now leave.”

“Fine. After your training is complete, we’ll discuss joint ownership of the company and your role within SHIELD.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tony grumbled, “I am _so_ looking forward to it.”

* * *

Bucky understood why Tony could no longer set foot into his parents’ home ( _too many memories, too many nightmares_ ), so he found a permanent home for them near Stark Industries after Tony was named CEO.

Only a few weeks later, Tony was going to Pepper for help.

“You have a degree for this kind of stuff anyway, right?” he asked her. “Why not tell your boss to suck it and come be my assistant?”

“Tony, I don’t want to stay in that position forever. I actually want to be a CEO someday and I can’t do that if I’m holding your hand over there for the rest of my life.”

“Why do you want to be one though? I hate it. Besides, with the second job I need to do, it gets kind of overwhelming.”

“Why did you take them if you hate them so much, Tony?”

“Because I didn’t have a choice.”

Pepper gave him a look. “No one held a gun to your head.”

“Actually they sort of did,” he muttered to himself. “Alright. What if… what if I see about the role of CEO being handed off to you?”

“What?”

“That way I’m happy, you’re happy, we both win.”

“You’re asking me to be CEO of your father’s company?”

“I’m saying I’ll see if it can be done.” He gave her a smile. “But if they do agree to it, will you do it?”

She thought about it for a minute. “I will be making changes.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Emptying out the last box from the move to their new apartment, Tony made a quick peek out the window. It was a warmer day, the last snow of winter still slowly melting from the patches of brown. Once spring officially began, he hoped to see green grass sprout to life. It filled him with hope for the future when he suddenly thought of something. “Hey, Buck?”

“Yes, Tony?” his boyfriend replied while filling a bookcase across the room. Several books were first edition from so long ago.

“Rhodey and Pepper’s wedding is coming up in a few weeks.”

“I know.”

“If we ever do get married, what would our wedding night be like?”

Bucky peeked over with a curious look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, can vampires even have sex? Or will I be a virgin forever?”

“You’re a virgin?”

The shock in Bucky’s voice surprised him. “Yeah… Is that weird?”

“Not weird. Surprising at first, but then I remembered what your father was like. But no, not weird.”

“Okay.”

“You do remember that when we were first getting to know each other I was looking for a possible fuck with my meal, right?”

Tony’s cheeks reddened. “Oh. But then you never tried.”

“It never seemed like the right time, and then… that bastard happened and… I don’t know. You never really seemed interested.”

“I am though. I’m very interested.”

“Yeah?” Bucky set the rest of the books down. “Come here then.”

Tony put the box on the floor and went to Bucky, being greeted with a kiss. He slipped his arms around Bucky’s neck as he was lifted into his lover’s arms.

“We’ll do this right,” Bucky told him. “Bed first.”

“First?” Tony gave him a grin. “Where else do you want to?”

“We’ll figure that out afterwards,” his lover promised with a mischievous smile painted on his lips as he carried Tony to the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a shoutout to my amazing beta, [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen), and my amazing artist, [MassiveSpaceWren](https://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Shoutout to [LadyDarkPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix) for running the [Iron Man Big Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ironman_BB2018), and to all the other mods.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this origin story.


	23. BONUS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 14, 2019  
> According to the schedule, the 7th of June was to be the final day of the bang. It has now been a week, so I am moving forward with my plans.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has read and enjoyed. I hope you continue on with me when part 2 becomes a reality.

Artificial light glided over the cold stone walls, revealing scratches and old dried blood. A gloved finger wiped over the marks, brown flaking off with the touch. “Near the surface,” he said to his colleagues. “Could be human or animal.”

“Or… _other_ ,” another pointed out. “Remember what we’re looking for.”

“Do you really believe the stories?”

“After what happened to the Starks? Hell yeah.”

The third in their group, a petite woman with fire-red hair, peeked at the men. “The Starks?”

“You didn’t hear about it? Vampire attack. Howard and his wife are dead.”

“Yeah,” agreed the other. “Only the son survived.” He leaned toward her. “But word is he didn’t come out of that mess unscathed. Apparently he’s a vampire now himself.”

Loose rocks slid down a wall, rolling toward their boots before stopping. They listened for any sign of life but all was quiet.

“Looks like we’re still alone,” the woman commented with a light-hearted grin to the men. “You boys look spooked.”

“Are we sure we’re alone?” asked the believer. “Fury says -”

“Fury’s old,” spat the other man. “We might need a new director soon. Think he’s losing his mind.”

The whisper of wind called the woman’s attention, the scent of something familiar drifting in the air. She followed it, the men being left behind. This was why she jumped at the chance to go on this mission.

Large boulders blocked her path, but there was movement on the other side. Murmured words reached her ears and she called out, “I am here.”

The other two caught up, stopping when a hand, so thin it may as well be only bone, reached through a gap in the stones and caressed her cheek. “Natalie, what the hell?”

A growl rumbled in her throat as she turned to them. “I brought dinner.”

The confused men started to back away, but it was already too late. Boulders were easily shoved away, revealing what could be a family of corpses, thin flesh hanging so loosely from bone. Three pairs of glowing red eyes followed the men’s every move.

One second to blink and the demons were on them, each finding a place to bite, draining the blood within. Two adult males were not enough, but the vampires were too weakened to hunt on their own. The desperation of two were only reigned in by their _Master’s_ tight control.

“Do you need more?” Natalie asked him, ready to offer her own if necessary.

“I haven’t lost focus yet,” he told her, “but I might soon. We don’t want a bloodbath.”

“I know, but the locals already know about the cave.”

With a quiet nod, he looked over the other two. “If our lovable idiot hadn’t gone after a _child_ -”

“I didn’t attack her,” the frustrated blond interrupted, his eyes hard. “I _helped_ her.”

“You revealed yourself, Clinton, revealed _all_ of us.”

“What does it matter? We’re stuck here anyway.”

Natalie went to Clinton, her fingers sliding through the blond strands. “I learned something new today. Howard Stark’s family was attacked by a vampire.” She glanced at their Master and added, “Only the son survived, and may be a vampire himself.”

“So maybe that’s why they’re taking the sightings seriously now,” said a grayer vampire as he turned to their Master. “SHIELD didn’t always take vampire sightings seriously.”

“Do you think it’s James?” their Master asked.

“It’s possible,” Natalie replied. “But attacking a family isn’t really his style, remember?”

“You’re right.”

“But he still might be around. Maybe he’ll think it’s us.”

“Would you be able to get us nearer?”

“Well,” she said, giving the three of them a once-over, “you guys look pretty starved. I could say I was able to help you escape the scary monster’s clutches.”

“And Fury will fall for that?”

“Yeah. Well… you’ll need to do your you-know-what, obviously.”

Their master sighed with a look at the cave entrance. “I’m going to need more blood for that.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Director Fury cautiously eyed the three men that returned with Agent Rushman. “You said the other two were killed in combat?”

“Proving the existence of vampires, yes,” Natalie answered him. “It’s amazing these three were able to survive at all. I have no idea how long they were captive, but they’re alive and that’s all that matters.” She handed over her report.

A skim over the report gave him the names. “Clint, Sam, and Steve.”

“Yes.”

“Agent Hill.”

The short-haired woman stepped up. “Yes, sir?”

“Get these three to Yinsen for an immediate examination. I don’t want us to be infiltrated by bloodsuckers.”

Steve glanced at Natalie but she gave him a subtle nod.

“Of course. Gentlemen, follow me.”

Sam and Clint followed Steve’s lead as they were led downstairs to a medical facility, the scent of vampire giving them a momentary pause. They were stopped at a table.

“Doctor Yinsen, Director Fury has requested that you give them an immediate examination to confirm they are not vampires,” Agent Hill informed the older gentleman.

Doctor Yinsen turned to them with a smile. “Of course, thank you. You may go now.”

As she left them, Steve gave the doctor a curious stare.

“They have cameras,” Doctor Yinsen told them, his smile staying in place. “Best to act the part of patient now.”


End file.
